Fond Memories
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: This story takes place back when the Blade Children were younger, before Kiyotaka came along. Eyes and Kanone are on a walk one day when they arrive back home to find the others missing, their house burned down, and a letter. EyesKanone
1. Chapter 1

Eyes and Kanone were walking through the woods behind the house that Kanone owned that all of the Blade Children currently lived in. Eyes wasn't really sure how deep these woods were, but he did know that Kanone had never taken him very far. Eyes trusted Kanone, and himself as well, but he was content with staying in sight of thier home. These trees did have a nasty habit of looking the same where ever they went. Kanone had approached Eyes earlier that day and asked him if he would accompany him on a walk through the woods. Eyes, of course, accepted; he would never let anyone know, especially not Kanone, but his walks with Kanone, wherever they may lead, were one of the few joys he got out of life.

In fact all of his joys were centered around Kanone, and that had always been enough for Eyes; just knowing that Kanone was near gave him a sense of peace. And maybe that is what disturbed him so much, because as much as he wanted to believe, Eyes really wasn't sure he had a right to a sense of peace. If there was a God, he would most assuredly take that peace away from him, and that frghtened Eyes more than he would ever let on. Thoughts of his life without Kanone were dark places that he refered not to visit. However, while in Kanone's presence, which was quite often, he prefered to push those thoughts aside and focus on the here and now.

And as Eyes did just that he realized that he had no idea where they were. The house wasn't visible anymore and he couldn't hear the rush of water from the stream he and Kanone usually stopped by. Eyes shifted a sideways glance to Kanone, wondering which question to ask: Where are we? Where are we going? How long will it take to get there? He decided against all of those questions though, not wanting to seem untrusting of his friend. Though he didn't like to be left in the dark. Before he could say anything, Kanone spoke, saving Eyes the trouble of doing so.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Kanone asked with a smile on his face.

"It's a bit chilly." Eyes stated. He hadn't brung a coat and it was getting dark outside so the temperature was dropping a few degrees.

"That's because you didn't bring a coat." Kanone remarked.

"I didn't realize we'd be out this long." Eyes had found a way to hopefully discover their destination.

"Do you think we should turn back? It is getting pretty late I suppose. And if we don't get back soon those three will probably burn the house down." Kanone said jokingly, though he wouldn't put it past them.

Eyes realized the meaning of Kanone's words. _"He had no destination in mind and no reason for bringing me out here. Then why are we here? What could his purpose be?"_ Eyes thought, _"It's unlike him just to ask me on a walk, he always has underlying objectives."_ Responding to Kanone, Eyes nodded in agreement.Kanone was, of course, talking about Kousuke, Rio, and Ryoko, and Eyes knew exactly what he meant. Then again Eyes always knew what Kanone meant. Eyes once again shook those thoughts from his head and focused his attention on the topic of conversation at the moment: The _other_ Blade Children; Eyes and Kanone immediately knew that they would walk into a war zone when the entered their front door. Every other day Kanone was yelling at Kousuke, Rio, or Ryoko (usually Kousuke since everyone blamed him) for breaking something in the house. Well never actually yelling, Kanone just stared at the acusees out of the corner of his eye. That was usually enough to shut them up and start cleaning up the mess they made. But when one of them back-talked him... Eyes shuddered at the thought. He recalled one instance when Kousuke and Rio were fighting over something and they ended up breaking something of Kanone's, Eyes couldn't recall exactly what but that wsn't important. When Kanone simply told them to "take care of the mess" Kousuke was stupid enough to try to pin the blame completely on Rio. Kanone turned to face Kousuke and go tthis horriblely stern look on his face that let everyone in the room know better than to even look at him funny. If that wasn't enough he said in a very low and potentially dangerous voice, "Asazuki..." Just that one word sent shivers down Eyes' back, and shut Kousuke up from that day foward.

_"He's not abusive or anything...he just doesn't like to be disrespected, and he'll do what he has to to get that point across." _Eyes rationalized Kanone's actions, _"After all, he's never been that way with _me"The others are just foolish." Eyes decided. Unfortunately he had decided that last sentence out loud and now Kanone was staring at him.

"I do suppose you're right about that." Kanone said cheerfully and laughed a bit. It was only then that Eyes realized that his words about his friends being foolish fit right in place with Kanone's joke about them burning the house down. Kanone paused for a moment then glanced at Eyes and questioned him, "There was a bit of time between my comment and your response, what were you thinking about?"

Eyes glanced at Kanone but his attention quickly snapped foward and he got a look of the most dreadful fear you could imagine, "Kanone..."

"Kanone smiled faintly at Eyes, "It's alright Eyes, you can tell me, you don't..."

"No, Kanone..." Eyes interrupted. He knew Kanone hated to be interrupted, but he was so fixated on the sight in front of him that he simply didn't care, "Look." Kanone's gaze turned towards the spot where Eyes was fixated, their house. There were clouds of smoke rising from it. Kanone was the first one to reach the house with Eyes not far behind. As they arived on the scene the house had already been burned to the ground and the smoke was a result of the surrounding trees being caught on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I just found this chappy, I never realized that I had it. It's kind of short, but it's something, right? Anyway, like I said, I'll be updating this fic soon; but it seems that my other one just won't die, so we'll see. Anyway, enjoy!

Kanone stared at the rubble of his home as Eyes advanced to the wreckage and started sifting through it, looking for any signs of his friends.

"Eyes what are you doing? If they were inside when this happened, which I don't think is very likely, then you and I both know that there is no chance of them being alive, so it senseless to look for them here." Kanone said matter-of-factly, and a bit cruelly from Eyes' point of view.

"But Kanone what else can we do? If they _were_ in the house then..."

Now it was Kanone's turn to cut Eyes off, "As I've already said, they're dead and there's no use looking for them. And don't back-talk me, Eyes, it's just rude." Kanone had an authoritive tone about his voice and he spoke quickly. Eyes had never seen him act quite like this and it was a bit confusing. He couldn't tell quite what Kanone was feeling, whether he was worried about them or sad because he realized the possibility that they could actually be dead. Kanone walked over to some of the rubble and picked something up, "Look at this Eyes." Kanone was holding Kousuke's glasses. He also had what appeared to be a note and some sort of key.

"Kousuke's glasses? He doesn't go anywhere without those, he's blind as a bat without them." Eyes said, his worry grew and it was shown on his face. Kanone found Eyes' distress a bit amusing, since his friend usually showed absolutely no emotion and he must have been extremely worried about the others, and he started to chuckle. After all since the glasses weren't even singed and there was a note with them it was very obvious that at least Kousuke was still alive, and so were the other two most likely. Eyes glared at Kanone for a second, "You're laughing at me? Kanone this is no time for laughing."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry Eyes, I've just never seen you this worried before." Kanone said, clearing his throught. He unfolded the paper and studied it for a second and then all joking was set aside by the seriousness of Kanone's face. The note said,_ "We have your friends, if you don't want them dead come to the abandoned subway station at 7." _Eyes noticed the change in his friend and got up and walked over to Kanone and took the note from him, suprising Kanone since he had been so intent on the contents, "Eyes, that was a little rude, I thought I taught you better than to take things without permission."

"Laughing at me when I was worried about my friends was rude as well." He checked his watch, "If we're going to make it to the station, we're going to have to leave now."

Kanone checked his watch as well, it was already 6:30. The subway station was at least 45 minutes away, "We'll never make it in time on foot, Eyes."

"So you're just going to give up then?" Of course Eyes knew better than that, most likely Kanone had already come up with some sort of plan.

"Of course not, that's a ridiculous question. In fact I've already got a plan."

Kanone never disapointed him. Eyes smiled just the tiniest bit, so small that no one else would even have noticed, but Kanone did, he noticed everything Eyes did, and he smiled in return, "Let's go then Eyes." Eyes nodded.

Kanone went off running and Eyes ran after him, no questions asked, he knew that Kanone would let him in on the plan when it was time for it, but in situations like this, Eyes learned to just trust Kanone. _"Not that it's hard to trust Kanone." _Eyes thought, _"If I didn't trust him then I wouldn't..."_ What went at the end of that sentence? Was it love? Eyes knew nothing of love, so how could he know if he was in love? _"That's not true. Kanone loves me, that much I'm sure of." _Eyes just wasn't sure if this utter trust and respect he had for Kanone was real love, or...just admiration. How did Kanone know that he loved Eyes? Kanone had never even told Eyes really, but Eyes knew, but he wasn't even sure _how_ he knew, it was just so obvious. Eyes realized that he had slowed down and Kanone was getting farther ahead of him, he shook his head and sped up, knowing that now was not the time for these thoughts to be clouding his judgement. _"Later, later I'll ask him maybe...or maybe there's nothing to ask about. Whatever it is it will have to wiat." _And with that Eyes cleared his head of anything that didn't have to do with rescuing his friends.

When they reached about half way, Kanone went down a street that Eyes had never noticed before, "Eyes, keep up. I don't want to lose you in this place and it is a bit confusing if you get lost." Eyes nodded and reached Kanone's side, grabbing his hand, not wanting to get lost. Kanone smirked at his friend's actions, but held on nonetheless; it was comforting to know that Eyes trusted him this much. A few minutes later they came out at the designated subway with 10 mintues to spare.

Eyes looked around for any traps and seeing no obvious ones he looked to Kanone, "How did we get here so fast? It should have taken another 15 minutes."

Kanone just smiled, "Just keep your guard up Eyes, I have a good idea of what they have planned, but I'm not psychic."

"Are you sure?" Eyes asked, completely serious.

"What? Eyes you can't be serious. If I was psychic, we wouldn't be here right now." Kanone answered, wondering why in the world his friend would think he was psychic.

"Well earlier you said that those three might burn the house down...and then we got back and the house was burned down."

Kanone laughed at this, "Eyes, it was just a coincidence, I promise you I'm not psychic."

Eyes had never been able to hold his own in a conversation against Kanone, the older boy always talked him into a corner. Now Eyes saw his chance, "You don't believe in coincidences."

Kanone looked at Eyes, "And who decided you were the person to tell me what I do and don't think?" Kanone knew that Eyes was right; he had caught Kanone's mistake, but the older boy saw what his friend was doing and could easily get out of this.

Or so he thought. Eyes shrugged, "I thought it was a fact. You told me yourself you don't believe in them; that everything happens for a reason. And these two events are related, so you can't say they're not. So if it wasn't a coincidence, and you're not psychic, Kanone, then what was it?"

Kanone cursed himself for his slipup. "Eyes, we have more important things to worry about right now, we'll discuss this later. And why are you questioning me?"

Eyes shook his head, "I'm not questioning you at all Kanone. I'm just trying to understand. And there's still another five minutes before we should be here; the Hunters won't be expecting us yet."

_"Damn,"_ Kanone thought, _"He's really putting up a fight."_ But Kanone _did_ love a challenge, "Okay Eyes, you're right: It's not a coincidence, and I'm not psychic, so what would you say it was?" Kanone smiled smugly, _"Take _that

"Well,I really don't know. I figured I'd ask you since you're my mentor. But if you don't know..."

_"How did he do that? The little..."_ "Don't underestimate me, Eyes. I know more than you think I do." Kanone said, knowing he had nothing to back that up with.

"You haven't answered my question yet, Kanone. I'm starting to think you're avoiding answering becasue you _don't_ know. It's really okay if you don't, I can't criticize you because I don't know either."

Kanone sighed, the little bastard had outdone him, finally. Even though he had admitted defeat, he gave Kanone an easy out that he would take; and he also ended up looking like the better person by seeming so understanding that Kanone didn't know something that was apparently so simple. "Alright Eyes, you win this one. But don't get used to it. I gave you an easy advantage." Eyes just nodded happily and the two went to meet the Hunters.

Okay, I actually just finished the end of this chapter, so if it seems a little off, then that's why and I'm sorry! I honestly don't know when I'll update this again. It might be tomorrow or a week from now. So thanks for reading and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Haha, I'm updating _this_ fic now. This is the third thing I've written today. Along with a new oneshot and another chappy for my other fic...my fingers are tired. So, maybe this chapter won't be too long. Even though I don't think my other fic will be ending soon, I still want to try and update this one as much as possible. Even though I don't know how much that'll be. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Kousuke woke up with a groan. He couldn't remember much, he knew that there was someone in their house and that he could smell smoke, but other than that, nothing. _"Wait."_ Kousuke thought and then sat up in alarm, ignoring the pain in his arm, _"Ryoko. Rio. They were there, too. Where are they now?"_ Kousuke looked around but he was all alone in his little cell. He grunted as he stood up and walked over to the door. Grinning he pulled a pick from his coat pocket, _"At least we're dealing with stupid Hunters."_ He thought, _"They didn't even check my pockets for the pick I carry with me."_ He chuckled in satisfaction then, a moment later, the door swung open. He realized that perhaps the Hunters were counting on him escaping, but that didn't matter right now. He needed to find Rio and Ryoko right now. His mind also flashed to Eyes and Kanone, _"I wonder if they'll be able to find us here."_ The option that those two were caught didn't even occur to Kousuke, it just wasn't possible. Then he relaxed a little, knowing that if Eyes and Kanone weren't already here, they would be shortly. If anyone could find them, it was Kanone. Walking down the hall Kousuke spotted another door on his left. It looked a lot like the door he had come out of and so he snuck up to it and peeked inside. There he saw Ryoko sitting on the floor, head down, crying. Kousuke sighed in relief, _"At least Ryoko's okay."_ He looked back down the hallway to make sure there was no one coming and then turned back to the door, "Hey, Ryoko." He whispered.

Luckily it was loud enough and Ryoko's head snapped up at the mention of her name, "Kousuke." She said as she ran to her side of the door, "Get me out of here, now." Kousuke smirked and nodded, unlocking the door with his handy little pick and a moment later Ryoko joined him in the hall, "Idiot, what took you so long?"

"Sorry." Kousuke said, "I've been a bit unconsious. Remind me next time to save you _last_."

Ryoko hit him in the head, and, ignoring his complaints, headed down the hallway, "Have you seen anyone else?"

Kousuke caught up with her and shook his head which now hurt thanks to Ryoko, "No, you're the first one I came across." A little while later the two came across Rio's cell and got her out in the same fashion. The three continued until they reached a door. Kousuke went to open it but Ryoko just hit him again, "Ow! What was that for?" He yelled.

She smacked him again, a little gentler this time, "Keep your voice down, you baby. And did you ever think that maybe this door is rigged with an explosive?"

No, in fact, Kousuke hadn't thought of that. Now that thepossibility occured to him he backed away from the door to join up witht he girls, "Well then what do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest you follow me and keep your voice down there are Hunters crawling all over this place." Said a voice from the shadows. The three imediately recognized the voice and Rio ran over to the form before they could even see his face.

"Kanone!" She shouted, wrapping her arms around his waist, "I just knew you would come!"

"Rio did you not hear me? I said to keep your voice down." Kanone gently scolded the small girl.

"Oops, sorry, Kanone." Rio said quitely, covering her mouth with her hands. Kanone smiled and then looked to the other two.

"Hey Kanone, where's Rutherford?" Ryoko asked, only slightly concerned. She knew Kanone wouldn't be here without Eyes, yet she didn't see the silver haired Blade Child.

Kanone frowned slightly and looked behind him, "I really don't know. He was right behind me a minute ago."

Kousuke smirked, "You think he got lost?"

Ryoko hit him and Kanone shot him a glare, "No, I _don't _think he got lost., Kousuke." Turning back around again, Kanone ventured into the shadows for a second, emerging alone. He looked more worried this time and looked to the other three, "I don't know where he is." So that's what the four of them did for the next five minutes, they backtracked Kanone's trail until they reached the entrance. The three captives looked relieved to see the light of day again (or seeing as how it was night time, the sky would have to be good enough unitl morning). All the while Kanone was getting more and more worried. He had taught Eyes to protect himself and he knew that the younger boy could defend himself against most of his oponents, but if they ganged up on him or ambushed him...Kanone shook those thoughts off and looked back towards the building. He realized that he had traveled quite far underground and had reached some sort of jail when he found the other three. This didn't make him feel any better. This subway was pretty old and the jail that was it was built on top of must have been at least 200 years old. There was a certain room in each of the old-time jails that Kanone had always taken a sort of pleasure in touring whenever he got the chance; that was the torture chamber. He would bet anything that this jail had one, and that was where his friend was. Luckily Kanone had been in enough jails to know that the particular room he was looking for was always in the same spot; it took up most of the lower level of the jail; the one that the public never saw. Underneath the bottom floor of the grimey jail sat a room that was designed to make people suffer for crimes they may or may not have commited. Every torture chamber had the basics, but some had afew magnificent machines that amazed Kanone.One that could actually peel the skin off of your body and then melt plastic onto your muscle and tissue so that you survived the procedure. Kanone could only guess this jail had one of those machines and feared the worst for his friend.

As Kanone walked back inside Kousuke stopped him, "Kanone, where are you going?" Then remembering that they were one Blade Child short he let go, "Oh, right. You need any help?"

Kanone smiled and shook his head, "No, but you three should go find a hotel to stay in for the night. I'll be fine by myself, just leave your cell phones on and stay near each other. Watch each other's backs and I'll contact you later. Whatever you do, don't come back here looking for me, understand?" The three nodded and made their way towards civilazation. Kanone on the other hand went back underground. When he entered the underground jail, he noticed a trail of blood that had not been there before, and it lead him to the stairs that would take him one floor below what _should_ have been the basement of that wretched place.

Hahaha, and what will he find? Well, you'll just have to wait to find that out. I hope you all like this story, and if not, then maybe you at least like my other story. I also have three other spiral fics that I suggest you read, becasue they rock: All He Needs is his Eyes by alpha2nd, The Power Of Music by CeTe, and Unexpected meeting by honey bunny boo. There are a lot on my favorites list, but these three are awesome, check 'em out!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, it's pretty late, but I'm going to update this now. I'll get to my other one tomorrow or Sunday. Ugh, the weekend is _not_ long enough. I feel like a bit of a slacker, but I put up a new story to make up for it! Anyway, here's the next chapter; and I apologize in advance for what I'm doing to poor Eyes. But he'll be okay..really!

I think alpha2nd is the only one who has reviewed the last chapter so to her: I'm glad that you like this fic so much, I wasn't really too sure about it at first, but since people seem to like it, I'll continue. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter, and the next one will be fun too (and no it's not because I'm a pervert and enjoy writing about our precious Eyes getting hurt). But the KanoneEyes part of this fic will be coming soon. Either next chapter or the one after that...so there's something to look foward to! Anyhow, enjoy!

Kanone ventured into the room that he knew his friend was in. He had always enjoyed this room before, but now he cursed it's existence. When he walked in, he froze, not quite able to register what was happening. Eyes was there; but the torture he was going through was sicker than anything any machine could have done to him. Even though, from the blood seeping through several wounds on his arms, legs, chest, and pretty much everywhere else, Kanone could guess that he'd already been through the wringer. Eyes was now just...taking what those bastards were giving to him. He was bent over, pants down and the bastard behind him was pounding into him, moaning out his release. Kanone gritted his teeth and picked up a nearby shard of metal that just happened to be laying there; fresh blood, _Eyes'_ blood, dripping down it. Kanone was even more angered and not quite sure of what he was doing. He walked over to the rapist and ripped him off of his friend, spinning him around and knocking him down on the floor. Kanone heard Eyes cry out and crumble on the floor, but he was busy exacting revenge at the moment. Kanone took his new-found weapon and slowly, and very, _very_ painfully, began a procedure of his own; relieving the bastard before him of his own personal "torture device". Kanone grinned as the man cried out in pain, beginning for him to stop. Kanone didn't listen to the words, just the agonizing screams being muffled as he shoved the departed organ down it's owner's throat. The Hunter struggled for breath, but Kanone breaking his nose prevented that from happening. Choking on his own blood and body part, the Hunter soon stopped moving; his end coming, in Kanone's opinion, too painlessly.

Said boy now stood up and dropped his weapon, running over to Eyes and dragging the startled boy to him. Eyes had fallen to the floor and was staring at a spot somewhere in the distance, shaking a little, but not crying or making much of any noise, "Eyes? Eyes can you hear me?" Kanone asked, temporarily pulling away from his friend and looking him over. Kanone thought worriedly, _"He needs some serious medical attention."_ And so he stood, with no other goal in mind except his friends safety. Kanone picked up the injured boy as gently as possible, avoiding any major wounds and carrying him out of the room, through the jail, and back up above ground to the cool night air. A Hunter had been lurking in the shadows, waiting for Kanone to pass by; but when he saw the murderous look the Blade Child had on his face, he thought better of it and went to check up on his partner. Boy, wasn't _he_ in for a suprise?

As Kanone raced as quickly as he could to the hospital, only one thought was going through his mind, _"What could they have possibly done to him to make him so...accepting of that treatment?"_ When Kanone had come upon the two, Eyes wasn't resisting at all; just staring ahead with a bored look in his dulled eyes. Kanone couldn't read what was going through his friend's mind and that scared him. Even when Eyes kept secrets from Kanone, the older boy could tell something was up. Now, however, he couldn't tell what the boy was thinking, or if he was thinking anyhting at all. Kanone reached the hospital and burst through the doors, drawing all attention to him and the practically lifeless boy in his arms. A stretcher was immediately brought to him and he set Eyes down on it, only to have him taken away. Kanone watched his friend disappear, wondering if Eyes would be alright; he had never seen the boy like that and didn't know what to make of it. Still covered in everyone else's blood but his own, Kanone walked over to a seat and stayed there, his eyes glued to the spot where he last saw Eyes taken. He ignored any attempts to ask him what happened or if he was alright. Just a glare sent the inquirers packing and eventually Kanone settled into his seat, chancing a glance around. Seeing that all eyes were on him made him angry and he focused back on the spot he had become so fond of, chancing a glance at the clock first. It was almost 2 in the morning, the others were probably asleep by now and there was no sense in alarming them until Kanone found out more of what happened.

After what seemed like years (when it was only a matter of several hours) a flustered doctor appeared in Kanone's line of vision. Kanone fixated his gaze on the doctor and the man walked over to him, "Are you Kanone?" Said boy simply nodded and looked at the doctor expectantly. The doctor sighed, "Your friend will be alright, but he looks like hell." Kanone growled at the doctor's bluntness and got him back on track, "Sorry." He said quickly and continued on with a bunch of medical mumbo jumbo that Kanone couldn't care less about. He just wanted to see his friend.

Instead of asking _if_ he could see him, Kanone stood and looked at the doctor, "Where is he?"

"Well he's resting right now..." The doctor started to explain.

All Kanone heard, however, was the man avoiding his question. He growled again, "That's not what I asked, where is Eyes?"

The doctor looked confused then realized that must be the patient's name. Eyes had only been concious for a second to demand that he see Kanone. He had given the doctors and nurses no other information or requests; just Kanone, "He's in room 34. It's down this hallway..." He turned to point but Kanone was already off, walking towards the room.

When Kanone entered Eyes' room, he nearly creid at the sight. Eyes was so strong, but seeing him like this, hooked up to more machines than you could count, made him seem so...fragile and helpless. Kanone hated it and walked over to his friend, not sure exactly how to wake him. Before he could do anything the boy's eyes fluttered open and fixed themselves on Kanone, "Kanone?" He muttered weakly.

Kanone smiled softly and gently, _very_ gently, hugged his friend and kissed his forehead. Eyes smiled slightly at the gesture and Kanone ran his hand through the soft, silver hair, "Eyes what in the world happeend to you?" He asked more himself than the boy.

He hadn't expected Eyes to even hear him, let alone answer, but he did, "You mean you couldn't tell. I thought you got a pretty good view of it."

Kanone smiled sadly and nodded, wishing that he hadn't been so careless with someone so important, "Eyes did they drug you or something?" Kanone asked, if Eyes could joke around then he could answer a couple of questions seriously.

Eyes shook his head a little, "No, Kanone. Why do you ask?"

Kanone knew that Eyes was avoiding the question and focused his eyes on the boy, "Because you were just _standing_ there not doing anything. That's not like you, Eyes."

Eyes sighed, knowing that he would have had to tell Kanone this eventually. Eyes was actually suprised that he was able to keep it a secret this long, but knew that Kanone deserved an explanation of why his friend just zoned out while he was being raped. Eyes looked away for a second and then back to Kanone, ready to explain, "My father..." He began.

And that's where it ends. Well, the chappy anyway, not the fic. Can we all guess what Eyes' father did to him? Well, his step-father, since his real father is obviously...yeah. If you don't know what I'm talking about then forget it, they never explained it in the series. Anyway it's not important, but just know that when Eyes says his father, he's talking about his step-father, okay? Good. Sorry if this chappy is a little short...and also sorry that I didn't update my other fic tonight, it'll be my top priority next time I get back on my computer. I just don't know exactly when that'll be...like I said, probably Sunday. Hope you liked it, review!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, now we can find out what Eyes' father did to the poor boy. I hate torturing Eyes, despite what happens in most of my fics. In this one I have him raped, in my other one I almost kill him and then put him in the hospital. He must really hate me... as do probably all of his hardcore fans. I'm really suprised I haven't been flamed once for everything I've done in my fics, thanks for not hating me guys! Here's the next chappy; as always, Kanone makes everything better.

honey bunny boo: I know, poor Eyes. I really will burn in hell for what I've done to him so far; and what I'm gonna do to him in this chappy, though it's already kind of been done, by his father...you'll see. I'm glad you still like it even though I'm torturing him right now, thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: Like I said before, the thing with the Blade Children's father isn't really important to this fic, I was just putting that in for anyone who did know about it, so they didn't complain. And I don't think they ever discussed it in the anime; in fact I'm sure they didn't. If you're really curious you can go to www (dot) burechiru (dot) com. There's a bunch of info on the Blade Children there, including the manga. Unfortunately, I went to check it out today and they're on hiatus, but whenever it gets working again, you should check it out! And I do agree that the Hunters should pay, even though the one that did that to Eyes definitely got what was coming to him. Now _that_ was fun to write. Thanks for reviewing and my foot is getting better...I think.

This first part is from the last chappy:

Eyes sighed, knowing that he would have had to tell Kanone this eventually. Eyes was actually suprised that he was able to keep it a secret this long, but knew that Kanone deserved an explanation of why his friend just zoned out while he was being raped. Eyes looekd away for a second and then back to Kanone, ready to explain, "My father..." He began.

If it was possible Kanone focused in on Eyes even more when he spoke those two words. Eyes had never talked about his family to anyone. Kanone had tried to get him to talk about it at first, but never pushed it, figuring that Eyes would tell him when he was ready. Now it seemed he was, but Kanone noticed he was still hesitant about it. He placed a hand on his friend's slim shoulder and Eyes looked to him, "It's alright, Eyes. Just take your time." Kanone tried to sound patient, but he was really anxious to hear what Eyes had to say about his father. Even though given the situation, Kanone couldn't expect it to be anything good.

He wasn't disappointed. Eyes sighed and looked away again, "My father used to rape me when I was younger. It was only for a few years before I couldn't take it anymore and ran away. But it happened nonetheless. During that time I learned to go somewhere else in my head while he..." Eyes sighed again, "When the Hunter forced himself on me and I realized that I couldn't get away, I just did what I did back then. That's why I looked like I did, I was used to it." With those words Eyes looked back to Kanone to see a look he had never seen on his friend's face before; pain.

Kanone snapped out of his daze when he heard Eyes speak his name. He had heard every word but couldn't believe it. Then realized that was why Eyes had never talked about his family; it was too painful to remember. Even though Eyes didn't say so, Kanone could tell by his tone of voice that he would rather not remember that part of his childhood. No wonder he had been so grateful when Kanone said he would take him in. Realizing that he had yet to say anything Kanone looked at Eyes, "I'm so sorry, Eyes." Kanone said before he could stop himself. That sounded so fake, so rehearsed; that's what anyone would say if they heard that news. But Kanone wasn't just anyone to Eyes, so he came up with something better, "I can understand why you wouldn't tell me such things. What I meant to say was I'm sorry that you had to go through that again." Kanone now hugged Eyes so the younger boy couldn't see the tears forming; he wanted to be strong for his friend, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you or that I didn't teach you to protect yourself better. I honestly never thought that I wouldn't be there when you were in trouble. I feel like I abandoned you." He choked out the last part before blinking several times and sniffing back the tears that threatened to make their presence. Why _hadn't _he been there? Why hadn't he noticed that Eyes wasn't next to him anymore? Why had he failed his friend; the most important person in his life and allowed him to be hurt? Kanone felt terrible, but somehow the next few words Eyes spoke took all of that away and replaced those horrible feelings with a warmth Kanone didn't know he could feel.

"It's okay, Kanone. I don't blame you at all. You did your best and you have never once let me down. I have always trusted you with my life, and that won't change. When you relaized I was gone, you came for me. That means the world to me." Such simple words, and yet they comforted Kanone.

_"But why?"_ Kanone thought, _"How could something so simple, something that anyone else could say, mean so much?"_ Kanone realized that it wasn't the words that meant so much, but the person that spoke them. Kanone had loved Eyes for so many years, ever since he met the boy. Kanone couldn't quite explain it and while usually things that he didn't understand either annoyed or scared him, Eyes did neither. Eyes simply filled the hole that made up Kanone's heart; his innocence even though he was aware of the dangers around him, even though he had faced many of those dangers, that innocence was what made Eyes so unique. Kanone knew that none of the other Blade Children were that innocent, it was impossible; even Ryoko who, at a very young age, had sworn never to kill and had upheld that promise to this day. No one was as pure as Eyes, in Kanone's opinion, and the latter wanted so desperately to protect the former that he had fallen in love with all of the triats that, in any one else, Kanone would have despised. The weakness, the naiivity, the innocence; all of those things that were so undesirable made Kanone want Eyes all the more. No, Kanone didn't understand it at all, but you don't have to understand something to know it was true. And Kanone knew that he loved Eyes with all of his heart. The only problem was that Kanone had no idea how the younger boy felt. He knew that Eyes trusted him, which was a big part of love, but he didn't know if the silver haired boy truly loved Kanone, or if he just admired him. _"Only one way to find out."_ Kanone thought. But he didn't want to scare Eyes, he didn't want that at all. Now was probably not the best time to tell the younger boy how he felt, but Kanone wanted to know what Eyes thought of him so badly. He decided to go for it, but to try a more gentle approach, "Eyes?" Kanone asked.

Eyes had closed his eyes again, but Kanone could tell by how he breathed that he wasn't asleep. Sure enough Eyes opened those beautiful blue orbs that Kanone adored so much and looked at the boy beside him, "Yes, Kanone?"

Just the sound of his voice was enough to make Kanone smile, "Eyes, I need to ask you something." At the boy's questioning expresion, Kanone continued, "Eyes..." he hesitated for a second unsure of how to approach such a delicate topic, but then continued, not wanting to worry his friend, "What do you think of me?"

Eyes was taken back by the question. What did he think of Kanone? What kind of question was that? Eyes could only answer truthfully and hope he didn't scare Kanone, "Kanone, I think you're wonderful. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along. You saved my life that day and I haven't forgotten it. Kanone..." Eyes hesitated now, not too sure if he should tell Kanone how he really felt. He decided in favor of his heart this time, not wanting to ever keep anything from Kanone, "I love you." he whispered.

Kanone barely heard the words and at first thought that he imagined them, but when Eyes glanced up at him hopefully, Kanone knew that he had just confessed his feelings and was now waiting for a reply. Unfortunately Kanone couldn't talk at the moment, afraid that he would say too much and scare Eyes off. So instead Kanone simply leaned down and kissed him gently, still very aware that the boy's injuries were fresh. Eyes attempted to raise his arms to wrap them around Kanone's neck and pull him in closer, but winced at the pain that shot through his shoulders. Kanone pulled away when he felt Eyes tense up, afraid that he had hurt him. Kanone looked Eyes over and then back to his eyes; those wonderful eyes that showed only his love for Kanone, "Did I hurt you?" Kanone asked, fearing that Eyes was hurt more than he originally thought.

Fortunately Eyes shook his head, "No, I'm fine." he said, softly rubbing his shoulder.

Kanone smiled and placed a hand over Eyes' and kissed him again. Pulling away, Kanone heared Eyes sigh softly, and then whimper at the loss of contact, "You should rest now, you're still hurt. I'll be here if you need anything." Eyes nodded and layed back down, but couldn't go to sleep knowing that Kanone was right there but out of reach. Kanone sensed this and slid into the small bed with Eyes, wrapping his arms around his new boyfriend and kissing the top of his head, "Better?" Eyes nodded and Kanone smiled softly as the two dozed off, content in each other's arms.

How was that for fluff? I decided to give poor Eyes a break; he needed it! The next chapter probably won't be quite as fluffy, but we'll get to see how everyone reacts to the news. I can't think of anything too interesting that I'm going to do right now, but hopefully I'll think of something before the next time I update. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Yay, here's the next chapter of this...whatever this is. Probably won't be too long though, I need a nice, long bath. And to do my homework...but to hell with math for now, it's fic time!

Eyes woke up and tried to stretch, but found that to be a very bad idea. Pain shot through his body as he recoiled into a little ball and whimpered a little, wondering why Kanone wasn't there. The door to his room opened and he jumped until he saw his boyfriend walking in with the only other thing that Eyes could want right now besides the boy...breakfast. Eyes sat up and smiled as Kanone scooted onto the bed next to him and put the tray on his lap, "I figured you would be hungry." Eyes simply nodded and began eating like there was no tomorrow; which given the events of the past few days, was completely possible for him. He was one of the Blade Children after all. As Eyes finished the food on the tray, he realized exactly how good it had tasted.

"Kanone, where did you get that food from?" He asked, there was no way anything could make hospital food _that_ good. Besides the infamous green jello wasn't on the tray (have you noticed how hospitals always have green jello? Is it jsut me?)

"Huh? Oh, I went out and bought some food to make breakfast with. You couldn't actually expect me someone I love that horrid stuff that this place calls food to eat, could you?"

This caught Eyes' attention, "What did you say?"

Kanone looked confused as he thought over his words. No, he hadn't said anything wrong that he knew of, "What do you mean? Wait, you don't actually _like_ the...food...this place serves, do you? I know we don't always haev gourmet meals every night, but I didn't think it was that bad. Unless we let Kousuke cook."

Eyes jsut stared at Kanone, wondering if he even realized what he said, "Kanone, I meant...you said you...love me?"

Kanone just smiled at Eyes, "Of course I love you, Eyes. Why would you think that I didn't?"

Eyes just shook his head and leaned up to kiss Kanone, "Nevermind." Kanone accepted that for now and leaned into the kiss, taking Eyes' chin in his hands and smiling, he really did love the younger boy.

As Kanone pulled away for reasons that had to do something with breathing and kissed Eyes' forehead, "So, are you feeling any better?"

Eyes moved his injured shoulder and winced slightly at the pain, but only slightly, "It's getting better."

Kanone smiled and nodded, "And your...other injuries?" Kanone asked, not wanting to bring up any sensitive topics. Though given the situation, that was practically impossible. _"Even though I _am_ his boyfriend now."_ Kanone thought with a slight blush, _"Maybe he'll feel a little more comfortable telling me those kinds of things."_ Still, he saw Eyes hesitate and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, Eyes, you can tell me. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Despite his comforting words, Eyes blushed and nodded, "It...still hurts, but I'm getting better. It'll just take some time, I guess."

Kanone smiled and nodded, "Are you comfortable like this?" Kaone asked motioning to the bed.

Eyes felt very uneasy all of a sudden and wanted to change the subject, "Yes...I'm fine. Can we talk about something else? Where are the others?"

Kanone wondered what had made Eyes want to change the subject but decided to go along with it; he didn't want to force Eyes to talk about anything. Then Kanone thought about it and realzied he hadn't any contact with the others, "I should probably call them." He thought out loud. He pulled out his phone and then sighed, "No service...of course." He looked to Eyes, "I'll be back in a minute, okay?" Eyes nodded hesitantly, not wanting Kanone to leave his side quite yet, but knew that it was best if Kanone got ahold of the others sooner rather than later.

A few minutes later, Kanone came back and Eyes let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, "Did you reach them?"

Kanone nodded, "They're on their way over here now, but it'll still be a while. They got a hotel quite a distance away from here." Though Kanone couldn't complain, he would have done the same thing.

Eyes looked up as his boyfriend walked back over to him and climbed bakc in his bed, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and nuzzling the top of his head. Eyes sighed contently and relaxed, "Kanone?"

"Hmmm?" Was the only response he got.

"Do you know when I'll be able to get out of here? I hate hospitals."

Kanone smiled, "I can't blame you, nothing good ever comes from being in a hospital. I don't know when you'll be able to leave." Kanone then thought of something, "There may be a problem, though."

Eyes looked up worried, "What's that?"

Kanone sighed, "Well, you don't have any family and I'm only 12, not near old enough to have you be released into my custody." Kanone thought about it, "Actually, you don't have any parents or guardians, I don't know what they'll do with you."

"What do you mean?" Eyes asked, worried that he would get taken away from his boyfriend, "What else _could_ they do with me?"

Kanone shook his head, "I really don't know, Eyes. I don't know too much about all that legal stuff."

"But Kousuke and them don't have parents or guardians either...can't you just say that I'm your brother?"

Kanone considered this for a second before logic took over, "No, Eyes, we have different last names. Besides, we're not even from the same country. It's obvious that we're not related."

Eyes looked saddened before a knock was heard at his door and a doctor stepped in, "Eyes?" The doctor asked. Eyes nodded and the doctor turned his attention to Kanone, "And you are?"

"Kanone Hilbert, I'm a friend." Kanone replied.

"I see, we'll Mr. Hilbert, I'm going to have to ask you to leave for now. Only family members are allowed to visit right now."

Eyes looked down dejectedly, but Kanone refused to give up that easily, "We'll I'm the closest thing he has to family. He doesn't ahev any parents or a guardian. And besides, we're partners." Kanone said proudly and kissed Eyes on the top of his head. Eyes smiled and then looked to see his doctor's reaction. It wasn't pleasant.

"Be that as it may, only family members are allowed in the room right now. So I'll have to ask you again to leave. You may wait in the lobby and I'll inform you of when you can visit him."

Kanone would have gone further, but didn't want to make any trouble for Eyes so he jsut turned to his boyfriend, "I'll be back soon, okay?" Eyes just nodded sadly and Kanone kissed him as reassurance. It seemed to work as Eyes smiled a little and watched as Kanone left.

It had been three hours since Kanone was kicked out of his boyfriend's room byt he doctor who probably never got a single date in high school. Kanone smirked at this but then groaned impatiently as he looked at the clock. Already quarter to five. Kousuke and the others had arrived a little after three and they had been wandering aimlessly around the hospital; Kousuke and Rio occasionally arguing about something or another and Ryoko ending the arguement by punching, kicking, or otherwise abusing Kousuke to shut him up. Kanone sighed again, this time in annoyance at all the doctors and nurses that were just standing around doing nothing. Finally he saw that wretched man that had kept him from seeing Eyes for the past few hours and jumped up. The others followed suit and when the doctor reached them they were all wearing angry or annoyed faces; Kanone had told them about the incident earlier and they weren't taking no for an answer this time.

"Well, I'm happy to inform you that your friend is fine." The doctor said with a smile on his face.

Kanone glared at him, _"Bullshit."_ He thoguht angrily, "So, I can see him now." It wasn't a question, more of a demand. The doctor nodded and Kanone pushed past him, the others following after giving the doctor a number of rude glares. Kanone smirked at this and was instantly in a better mood once he reached Eyes. He walked over and kissed the worn out looking boy. Eyes smiled into the kiss and then pulled back to look at the startled faces of his friends. Kanone turned to see them and then mentally kicked himself, _"Guess I forgot to tell them about us."_

Kanone sighed and got ready to explain when Kousuke just shook his head, "I don't want the details. We're fine just knowing the basics." The other two quickly nodded in agreement and Kanone smirked and sat down next to Eyes.

Eyes looked to Kanone, "The doctor said that I could go whenever I wanted to, but said that I needed a parent or guardian to be released to."

Kanone sighed and looked to the others, "I don't know what to do about this. Any suggestions?" They all thought on it but just shook their heads.

Kousuke spoke up then, "You could just try to fool the secretary and tell her that you guys are brothers."

Kanone shook his head, "I've already given the doctor my name and he'll be the one to sign the release form anyway, not a secretary." Kousuke sighed and went back to thinking.

A while later when they still couldn't think of anything, the distracting knock at the door was a welcome. Until the occupents saw who was doing the knocking that was; our favorite person in the world: Eyes' doctor. Kanone glared at him, "What is it now? Are visiting hours over?" He asked sarcastically.

The doctor glared at him a little but then focused his attention back to his reason for being here, "I need to know who, if anyone, Eyes will be released to."

Kanone hated the man for his stupidity, "I already told you that he has no parents nor a guardian."

"Well then I have no choice but to contact the proper authorities."

Kanone raised an eyebrow and put a protective arma round Eyes, everyone followed suit by moving closer to the pair, not ready to give him up, "And what exactly does that mean?"

"I'll contact social services and they will put him with a foster family." The doctor replied, "Until that time he will reside in..."

"An orphanage?" Kanone finished for him, "No way in hell."

Kousuke spoke up next, "Over my dead body you'll take him." Which suprised everyone, they'd never known that Kousuke was so protective of Eyes.

Rio was next, "You won't take Eyes!" Even Ryoko looked ready to take action.

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice. If I have to I'll call the police on all of you, but I would prefer to solve this quitely."

Someone behind the doctor chuckled and spoke, "That won't be neccessary, doctor. I'll take Eyes."

The doctor turned to face the intruder, "And you are?" Though by his appearance, it was very obvious who the man was.

The man simply chuckled again, "I'm his father, John Rutherford."

That is actually the name of a kid in my school. I don't know him, but I work in the office 4th period and I was writing up admit slips for people who came in late that day and he was on there. I saw the name Rutherford and I nearly melted; I want to meet that kid. I was also watching a video in Chemistry and there's this scientist named Earnest Rutherford, he did an experiment and found out that there were protons inside the nucleus of an atom...exciting, huh? But hey, I learned something! Well I hope this chapter was good...it took me forever to write. Hope there aren't too many spelling/grammar errors. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

I just realized that I haven't done disclaimers on most of my stuff...but you can all tell that I have no life and therefore own nothing because if I owned things I wouldn't be on the computer for most of my day. So, yeah...I don't own much and what I do has only sentimental value...if that. Enjoy this chapter...I don't really think I can do much more with this fic; I need help with ideas, I used them all on my other fic.

Eyes was shaking in Kanone's arms at the sight of his father there, so close. Kanone knew exactly why and held Eyes even tighter, glaring daggers at the bastard that dared to call himself Eyes' father. The doctor, however, seemed convinced by this; he really just wanted to be done with the whole lot of them. The second most evil man in that room nodded to the most evil man in the world, "Okay, sir. If you will just sign this form, I can release Eyes into your care."

John nodded and signed the paper then after the doctor left, walked as close to Eyes as he dared to get, seeing the glares he was getting from everyone, "Well, son. Let's get home. You need to cook dinner."

Eyes just stared at him dumbfounded and found himself obeying and getting up to follow his father; he didn't know what else to do, he had learned long ago not to disobey the man. Kanone would not stand for this at all and pulled Eyes back to him, "Eyes, there's no way you're going with him. I'm not letting you go; not to social services and most definitely _not_ to that man."

John heard this and turned around, "We should talk outside." With that he turned and left.

Kanone was all for staying until Eyes tugged on his sleeve, turning the boy's attention to his boyfriend, "Kanone, I want to leave. I hate this place and I don't want to stay here. And I know you won't let my father take me." Eyes knew this all too well, especailly if the others were with them; his father knew that Eyes was a Blade Child and he was terrified of that fact. He beat and raped Eyes out of fear, it seemed to work because it shut Eyes up and the gentle boy never made a move against his father. But with all of the other Blade Children beside him, Eyes knew that there was no way his father would take him; no way he _could_ take him.

Kanone had nodded in response to Eyes' request and had told the others they were going, but under no circumstances were they to let Eyes leave with his father. The others nodded in agreement and they went outside. When they walked out the doors into the bright sunlight they all blinked for a second until the little red spots went away and they saw the bastard leaning against the wall of the hospital. He saw Kanone and Eyes walking hand in hand and glared at the sight, "Cut that out boy, no son of mine is going to be a fag."

Eyes winced at the tone and tried to unlace his figners from Kanone's put Kanone just squeezed their fingers tighter together and kissed Eyes' temple, "You don't have to listen to him. Remember, he can't hurt you while I'm here." Eyes nodded and relaxed.

This angered his father and he walked up to Kanone, eyeing him up and down, "And who the hell are you to tell my son what he can and can't do? _I'm_ the only one with that kind of authority. Certainly not some..._kid_."

Kanone glared at the man again, "_I_ am Eyes' boyfriend, and while you have been absent from his life (which was very peaceful until you came back) I have been taking care of him. And for your information, I have never told Eyes to do or not do anything, I'm merely letting him know that he has other options than to listen to someone who doesn't deserve a second glance from him."

"And what exactly does _that_ mean?" Said bastard asked.

Kanone smirked, "I meant exactly what I said. A man who beats and rapes his own son doesn't deserve a second glance from him, let alone the respect that Eyes fakes for your sake. You've frightened him into submission, but I won't allow you to torture him anymore."

Kousuke gasped as he realized what Kanone had just said. He then turned to John, "You...you did _what_ to him? You sick son of a..."

John just laughed, "You have no idea _why_ I did those things to Eyes. If you knew his little secret..." He smirked knowingly at Eyes, confident that he had the boy right where he wanted him.

"What secret mgiht that be? I'm pretty sure I know everything possible about my boyfriend." Kanone said possessively, wrapping an arm around said boy. Kanone thought through all of Eyes' secrets that he knew and that he knew his father would know. He could only think of one that he could blackmail Eyes with, "Wait," Kanone said with a chuckle, "you don't mean the fact that Eyes is one of the Blade Children?"

This caught John offguard, "But...how did you know? Eyes told you...but why...how could you accept him, he's disgusting!" The man became angered again.

This time it was Rio to put fear and hesitation into him, "My name is Rio Takeuchi, and I am one of the Blade Children."

Ryoko smiled and stepped up next, "I'm Ryoko Takamachi, and I'm one of the Blade Children, too."

Kousuke saw the pattern and smirked at John, "Yo. I'm Kousuke Asazuki, and I'm a Blade Child."

Kanone smiled at his friends, glad that they were here to help him put this jerk in his place, "Obviously I'm one of the Blade Children as well. My name is Kanone Hilbert." This name got John's attention, he had heard of Kanone before and now looked at the others. He realized that they were all indeed the Blade Children. Fear struck him senseless and his eyes widened. He took one more look at his son and turned, striding away from the group as quickly as possible while still trying to keep his dignity. Kanone smirked at the fleeing form and turned to Eyes, "Are you okay?"

Eyes nodded and turned to his friends, "Thank you all. I..."

Rio smiled and walked up to Eyes, hugging him, "You don't have to thank us, Eyes. You're our friend and we love you, we know you would do the same for us."

Eyes nodded and hugged Rio back briefly, before letting her go and taking his place back in Kanone's arms, "I want to go home."

Kanone nodded and then realized that they had no home, "We'll have to find somewhere else to stay until I can contact the insurance agency." The others nodded and Ryoko suggested that they continue to stay in the same hotel that they were already in. Kanone agreed and they headed to the Crucible (lovely name for a hotel, no?). When they arrived Rio and Ryoko headed to their room that they had already payed for and Kousuke did the same (different rooms for obvious reasons). Kanone and Eyes decided to get their own room and when they reached the desk the receptionist informed them that the only room that was available was the honeymoon suite. Kanone grinned and pulled Eyes closer, "That's perfect."

Well this chapter lasted a lot longer than I thought that it would...took me a while to write too, but it's only 10:30, which means I can update at least one of my other fics. Maybe both if I stop talking and get to it. Oh, and I'm not sure that I spelled Rio and Ryoko's last names right...I'm not too good with Japanese names, which I hate. If there was one talent that I wished I had it would be to be able to speak a bunch of different languages. But alas, I'm only fluent in English and can speak a little German and French. I'm actually not too bad at German, but my French is a little rusty. Oh, I'll shut up now, review!


	8. Chapter 8

Update time again, so sorry I didn't get to this last night. I loaded the document, but for some reason I didn't put it up.I've got an idea of how to start this one, but I don't know what to do afterwards, so the bulk of this chapter will come off the top of my head (as most of my stuff does...scary, no?) Well, let's hope it goes well, enjoy!

CeTe: Yay, I updated! And guess what? I'm about to do it again! Yes, John is a bastard and will get a much more severe punishment than just being scared...just you wait. Wow, excellent is a high expectation; I'll try to do my best not to disappoint! I know a few words of spanish but only because my friend goes aorund speaking it all the time. All of my friends took spanish except the one is taking german with me as well, she's just weird. And as for japanese, I can pronounce it alright, but I don't know what any of it means. I know about three words in japanese...that's the language I want to learn the most, though! But I have no idea how to go about learning it. Well, thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: Eyes' father thinks he's disgusting because of his fear of him. It's the same reason he abused Eyes, people react to fear all sorts of ways and John's actions were much akin to a wild animals: he gets cornered or scared and he runs, if he can't run then he lashes out and attacks whatever is around him. I didn't neccessarily mean physically disgusting, but just the idea of the Blade Children, I always thought that the Hunters thought of them in the same way, not really human, but more like animals that need to be "dealt" with. It's weird but that was the impression I got, and this is a bit of a preview into my other fic, Trust, but Kanone (being a Hunter) will have that opinion of Eyes until later in the fic, just to clear up any confusion now. Thanks for reviewing!

mistic fox: Sorry I think I updated before you reviewed last chapter, that or I'm just a jerk and didn't see your review. Anyhow thanks so much for reviewing and get used to the cliffhangers with me, I love to leave 'em! Though now that alpha2nd has left me with a cliffhanger in her fic, I might not do it as often, because it sucks to read a fic with a cliffy. Well enjoy the chappy!

_"How did this happen? Why did I do that? How stupid could I have been? Why didn't I notice sooner? What have I done? Will he ever trust me again?"_ These thoughts ran through Kanone's head as he sat out in the main area of the honeymoon suite he and Eyes had gotten stuck with. Everything had started out fine, he and Eyes got to their room and they started kissing. Kanone started exploring Eyes' body with his hands, discarding the younger boy's shirt. He should have noticed then that Eyes was protesting the unwanted contact; but Kanone was overcome with passion for the moment and couldn't be bothered. He somehow got Eyes on the bed and undressed...all without noticing his boyfriend's pleads for him to stop. He could, of course, hear them now, echoing through his head, _"What in the world did I do? He'll never forgive me for this. He'll hate me. He'll certianly never trust me."_ It was true, Kanone _had_ stopped before he went all the way through with it, he hadn't raped Eyes..he was extremely grateful for that. If he had, he wouldn't want to be forgiven. These events had taken place at least two hours ago though, and Eyes had yet to emerge from the bedroom. Kanone sighed, wondering what he could do to get his boyfriend to come out, _"No."_ Kanone thought, _"He's not my boyfriend anymore, he'll dump me for sure after this. If he even thinks me worthy of talking to; I'll be lucky if he even looks at me."_ Kanone felt truly horrible, he had told Eyes just that day that his father couldn't hurt him as long as Kanone was there; then Kanone had turned around and almost did the same exact thing that he was trying to protect Eyes from. The door to the bedroom opened and Kanone stood immediately, seeing those beautiful blue eyes teary and stained red broke his heart and he wanted so badly to just comfort Eyes, to tell him everything would be okay and that he would never do it again. He had already said all of those things though, and Eyes had said nothing to him. The last words he had spoken were 'get out'. And that was nearly two and a half hours ago. _"Eyes...please let me help you. Please trust me."_ Kanone silently begged.

Apparently Eyes heard this silent plea for forgiveness and walked over to Kanone and hugged him. As Kanone wrapped his arms around Eyes, the smaller boy started to cry again, "Kanone...I'm sorry. You must hate me."

Kanone was so taken back by this that he stepped back to make sure his young friend wasn't trying out sarcasm for the first time. But as he saw the frightened yet hopeful look in his eyes, Kanone realized he was serious, "Eyes...why in the world would you think that I hated you? I was being stupid and selfish. Eyes, _I'm_ the one who should be down on my knees begging for you to forgive me. I could never hate you, I love you."

"You do?" Eyes asked timidly, he had been so used to getting hit for resisting advances like those that Kanone's apology caught him offguard. His father had tried this trick once, when he very first started abusing the boy; he had apologized and told Eyes that he would never hurt him again and that he loved him. Eyes had asked the same question he just asked Kanone and his father chuckled at him and said 'of course not. You stupid boy, who would love you? You're competely worthless and only useful for a good time every once in a while. And even _that's_ questionable at times.' With that he just started hitting Eyes again for no reason. So when Kanone chuckled softly Eyes visibly flinched; he was still in Kanone's arms so the older boy felt it more than saw it.

Kanone became serious and lifted Eyes' chin up with a couple of fingers, "Of course I do, Eyes. I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I was just so caught up in being with you that I never considered that you didn't feel the same way. Eyes I truly do love you and will wait for as long as you need before you're ready, okay?"

Eyes nodded and relaxed back into Kanone's embrace, "Thank you, Kanone." There was no need for any more words as the two stood there, comforted by the other's presence and touch.

John Rutherford had just returned home when he saw that there was another man in his home, "Who are you?"

The intruder chuckled, "My name is not important. You know where Eyes Rutherford is, correct?"

John scoffed, "Even if I did, i wouldn't tell you. He's my son, so any business you have with him you can take it up with me." Well wasn't _that_ the wrong thing to say?

"Have it your way." The man said and then grinned as he stuck a knife into John's stomach. Just about then he realized that the intruder was a Hunter and that he had been after Eyes to kill him. John certainly wouldn't have had a problem with that, but he _did_ have a problem with the pool of blood forming on his floor. The man chuckled again, "Let that be a warning. Don't get in our way again." With that the Hunter left in search of his target.

Well I really need to stop here. Next chapter the Hunter will run into the Blade Children, will anyone come to their rescue or will they have to save themselves? Find out next chapter! Reivew!


	9. Chapter 9

I'll try to update this now...but it might be a while before I can actually put it up. Well, here it is whenever it gets up, enjoy!

alpha2nd: I know I saidI would try to avoid the cliffies, but they're just always there. I feel so sorry for Eyes, I pick on him way too much, but I vow to do nothing too horrible to him in my new fic. And, no, John isn't going to die quite yet, I still need him. Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: There's always trouble in my fics, you should know that by now. And I couldn't have Eyes being too mad at Kanone, I think the fact that he even apologized to Kanone shows how badly he was treated in the past and how much he appreciates Kanone. That's what I was going for, anyway. Glad I did a good job! Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and the Hunter thing will go a lot better than you think...afterwards though...well, you'll see.

Eyes and Kanone had met up with the others in the lobby of the hotel and now they were discussing what to do, "I'll call the insurance agency in a little bit." Kanone offered. The others nodded in agreement and then fell silent, each thinking about their own problems.

"Well, this is getting boring." Kousuke complained, earning him a kick from Ryoko, "Ow, what was that for?" He yelled, drawing unwanted attention.

"Idiot, keep your voice down." Was all he got for a reply. Kousuke grumbled and moved next to Kanone, figuring the other two men wouldn't be as abusive as Ryoko or Rio.

Kanone just smirked and looked to the others, "Well, you four should find something else to do while I'm on the phone, it could take a while."

Rio looked to Ryoko, "Hey, we should go see if there are any melon stands around!" Before she could object, Ryoko found herself being pulled out the lobby doors by the small girl.

Kousuke smirked and stood up, "I guess I should go watch those two, I don't think that Ryoko can handle Rio by herself. Besdies, I'll probably have to pay if they _do_ find what Rio's looking for." Kousuke sighed and briefly wondered why he put up with Ryoko's abuse, but just shrugged it off and chased after the girls.

Kanone smiled at the three and turned to Eyes, "And what about you?"

Eyes looked up at Kanone, "What about me? I'm staying with you."

"Are you sure? It might be a while." Kanone thought about it and then nodded, "I guess it would be for the best, I don't really want you off on your own." Seeing the slightly hurt look on Eyes' face Kanone regreted what he said, "Not that I think you can't take care of yourself..." Kanone started, but Eyes cut him off.

"I understand, Kanone. I wouldn't want to leave you anyway."

Kanone smiled and moved towards the elevator that would take them back up to their room, "Let's go, then." Eyes nodded and joined him.

Several hours later after being on the phone with about 17 different agents and being put on hold for about half of the time, Kanone and Eyes reentered the lobby of the hotel in search of their friends. Eyes looked worried, "Shouldn't they have been back by now?" He asked, looking to his boyfriend.

Kanone nodded, "Yes, but I wouldn't worry; I don't think that they would split up and a Hunter oculdn't take them all out by himself."

"It happened once." Eyes pointed out and then quickly looked down when Kanone shot him an angry glare, "Sorry." He said quickly, mostly out of habit. Even though he had been with Kanone for many years, he still reverted back to his old behavior whenever someone was upset with him.

Kanone sighed and put his arm around Eyes, "It's okay, I just would prefer to forget about that whole incident." Eyes nodded in agreement and understanding; he wanted to forget it, too. They had walked outside and started looking around them for any sign of their friends. Finding none, Eyes turned to Kanone, "Where do you think they went? They couldn't possibly still be looking for melons for Rio could they?"

Kanone shruged, "I doubt it, but once Rio has set her sights on something, she rarely gives up until she gets it. You know how she is." Eyes smiled slightly at how right Kanone was, Rio could definitely have a one-track mind when it came to some things.

Suddenly Eyes spotted a mass of red hair, next to it he saw Rio and Ryoko. They were talking to someone that Eyes didn't recognize and he tugged on Kanone's sleeve, "Kanone, over there." He pointed to the group and saw Kanone narrow his gaze at the stranger; obviously Kanone didn't know him either. Besides the reaction he got from Kanone, Eyes could see that the other three were glaring at the man, "Hunter?" He asked softly.

Kanone nodded, "Could be." Before they could make a move towards the four, the possible Hunter took off, and a second later Kousuke was running after him. Kanone cursed the boy for his stupidity as Rio and Ryoko ran after him, calling for him to come back. He looked to Eyes, "Let's go." Eyes nodded and followed as they chased the others down. Kanone had considered telling the boy to go back to their room and lock the door, but he couldn't be too careful. The Hunters may have predicted he would do that and be there waiting for Eyes, and Kanone would _not_ let that happen again. At least when he was with Eyes he could protect him. The two followed Rio and Ryoko and eventually caught up witht hem, Kousuke, and the other man. The three Blade Children turned to see their two friends and greeted them breifly before turning back to the man who had led them to the alley they were now in, "Who is this?" Kanone asked.

"A Hunter." Kousuke replied, glaring at the man.

Kanone sighed, so he had been right, "And you followed him because...?"

"Because the idiot got mad at something he said and chased after him." Ryoko replied.

The Hunter smirked at them, then turned to Kanone, "You must be their leader. You're name is Kanone if I'm not mistaken. And _you_ must be Eyes."

The Hunter took one step towards the now frightened boy and Kanone was on him. He pinned the Hunter against the alley wall, "You stay away from him, if you ever do so much as look at him funny again, I'll put you through the same torture that your friend got."

The Hunter glared at this, "So you were the one. I heard about that...I've got to say, it must have taken a lot of guts to barge in there blindly like you did. There was another Hunter in there, did you not see him?"

Kanone faltered at this, _"Another Hunter?"_ He thought. Had he been that concerned with rescuing Eyes that he missed the other man presence? Kanone shook his head and gave the man the advantage he needed. He kneed Kanone in the gut and sent him flying against the other wall.

Then the Hunter immediately raced to Eyes before anyone, even Ryoko, could grab him. He jerked the boy around in front of him and grinned, "Another step and I'll finish what we started." They all hesitated as Kanone stood back up and joined them, fear and hatred mixed in his eyes as he glared at the Hunter.

"If you know what's good for you..." Kanone started.

"You'll let him go." Rio finished for him.

"Now, you bastard!" Kousuke added.

Ryoko was the only one who stayed silent, she usually stayed silent around the Hunters, instead concentraing on their movements, looking for an opening. The Hunter smirked and pressed Eyes closer to him, making the boy wince at the pressure on his still injured shoulder, "Looks like you got some friends, boy." The Hunter whispered in his ear and then licked it. Eyes tried to struggle away but the Hunter just laughed.

Anger was boiling up inside Kanone, but he stayed silent, letting Kousuke cover the outburst, which he did, "You sick freak! LET HIM GO!" This just sent the Hunter into a fit of laughter, while amazingly never letting his guard down.

All of a sudden the laughing ceased and the Hunter slumped down to the ground. Eyes was released and turned around to look at his savior. The man in front of him grinned, "Dad?" Eyes whispered. It was indeed John. He had the knife in his hand that he was stabbed with earlier, having stuck it in the back of the one who had done the stabbing.

"Hello, Eyes. It looked like you were in a bit of trouble." Eyes couldn't speak, just nodded and blinked back a few tears. His father had saved him. Why? He didn't care or want to know. His father, the one who had made his life a living hell, had just saved his life.

Eyes finally found his voice, "Thank you..." John just laughed and put an arm around Eyes, leading hiim to his friends.

Kanone was, of course, the first one to meet the two and immediately took Eyes into his arms, "Are you alright?" He asked, wiping away a stray tear that had managed to escape. Eyes just nodded and hugged Kanone who was now glaring at John, "And why are you here?"

John just smiled, "I heard shouting, so I figured I would come and check it out, I had actually hoped it would be this bastard." John said, nudging the now dead Hunter with his foot.

"Why do you have that?" Kanone asked, motioning to the knife that was still in John's hand, "And why were you after him?"

John explained how the Hunter had come to his apartment and stabbed him, then told him to keep out of his way. John figured that he would be cominng for Eyes, so John made his way over to the hotel he (somehow) knew Eyes was staying in. At hearing this Eyes pushed away from Kanone and walked over to his father, gazing at the bloody spot where he had been stabbed, "Are you alright?" Eyes asked, gingerly touching the sore spot.

John winced and grabbed Eyes' hand away, I'm fine. Just a little sore. What about you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." Eyes said polietly and then looked away. John ran his hand through Eyes' hair and down the side of his face, grazing his cheek affectionately. This put the others on edge, but knew that the man wouldn't be so stupid as to try anything here. But apparently they were wrong. John gripped Eyes' cheek painfully and grinned as the small boy creid out in pain. Kanone raced over to them but not before John slammed Eyes' head into the nearby alley wall with a deafening crack. Eyes slumped to the ground and John ran, knowing Kanone and the others would be too concerned with Eyes to chase after him.

Hahahaha! And I shall end it here! Poor, poor Eyes, I'm so terrible to him. Don't worry though, he's not dead (though, technically he probably should be). And jsut a little preview of next chapter Kanone sends Kousuke to track John down. What will happen when he finds him? I can only wonder...(pain pain pain pain pain!) Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Well, I'm home again and so that means it's update time! I did nothing but sleep all day today, I would have updated, but I was my brother's and he has no computer, so...yeah. Anyway, enjoy!

nothing importan: I'm glad you thought it was good! Hope you think it's still good after I'm done with it (no idea when that'll be!) And I've seen the whole series so I know what you're talking about. The only fic of mine (so far) that Kanone will be evil in is my new one, Trust. And even then it will be a brief evilness. Well thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: That _is_ the life of a Blade Child...especially in my fics. And especially if you're Eyes. And we all know that no matter what I put Eyes through, he'll be okay. I even brought him back from the dead, I don't do that for many people! glad you're being patient (I try to update as much as I can) Thanks for reviewing!

mistic fox: Poor, poor, Eyes, I know. You enjoyed it? I'm telling Kanone (he'll kick your ass!) But since you've said nice things about me I'll ask him to go easy on you. Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: What, you couldn't see it coming? Don't worry, he's dead by the end of this chapter. Kousuke does quite a number on him; he'll wish he was his friend (you know the one that Kanone did in...). Well, enjoy the bastard's pain and thanks for reviewing!

Kanone heard the crack that Eyes' skull made, and even though he was practically to the unconscious child, he couldn't stop running. He blindly found his way to Eyes' side and as soon as he saw the blood, his vision cleared. Eyes was still breathing, and he sighed, only slightly relieved, "Call an ambulance." He ordered no one in particular.

"It's already done." Ryoko responded, putting her phone away.

"Kousuke..." Kanone began but the redhead was already off running.

"I'm on it!" He yelled, running after John; he knew exactly what Kanone was going to ask him to do. Kill the bastard. Kousuke grinned at the idea and ran even faster.

Rio and Ryoko ran over to Eyes and Kanone, Ryoko faltered slightly; she knew what Kousuke was going to do, but somehow she couldn't care. After everything that John had put Eyes through, she felt that he deserved whatever was coming to him. A few minutes later, they heard an ambulance and saw flashing lights. Eyes was boarded into the vehicle via stretcher. Kanone started to follow, but one of the men stopped him, "Sorry sir, no one is allowed with him. Unless..." the man looked Kanone up and down, "Are you family?" Kanone just nodded and hopped in, there was no time for explanations. The man who had questioned him looked at him suspiciously, obviously knowing he was lying, "So how do you know him?" He asked, nodding towards Eyes.

Kanone glared at the question but answered anyhow, "He's my boyfriend." He replied, leaving no room for arguement. The man, Tyler, seemed to realize this and nodded. He started hooking up several machines to Eyes, clarifying that the boy was still alive.

After Tyler was done securing him, he turned to Kanone, "So what happened?"

"Someone attacked him." Kanone replied, annoyed at the stupidity of Tyler; a lot of people around here seemed to be stupid. No common sense at all.

"Do you know who?" Tyler asked, reaching for a pen and paper to write down any information that Kanone might give him.

Kanone only response was, "It's being taken care of."

And being taken care of it was. (here's what you all are waiting for!) As Kousuke raced down the streets, John came into sight. Already out of breath, Kousuke started running faster, _"Man, if only Ryoko could see me, she'd be proud."_ But right now wasn't the time for approval, that would come after he caught the man in front of him. Kousuke did have a bit of an edge, though, the Hunter had wounded John earlier and that was slowing him down significantly. So even though he had had a big head start on Kousuke, John now found himself being pinned ot the ground by a very angry Blade Child, "You bastard!" Kousuke yelled, punching John in the nose and earning himself a scream from the man under him. John tried to kick Kousuke off of him, but Kousuke had other plans. He pulled out his trusty knife and stabbed the quirming man in the thigh, getting another scream. Kousuke grinned at the sound but shifted so the flow of blood that was coming from both his leg and opened wound in his gut wouldn't get all over him. Realizing that the screams would draw attention Kousuke put the knife to John's throat, "Shut up, your making too much noise!" John only screamed louder at this and Kousuke smirked, "You think I'm gonna let you off that easily? I have other ways of shutting you up."

Being a Blade Child, Kousuke had long ago learned how far he could cut someone's throat and still have them be alive. Fortunately, the point that he had to cut to damage John's voice box was far before the limit. As the blade cut deeper into John's throat, his screams became muffled into gargles as he chocked on his own blood. But that wasn't near satisfying enough for Kousuke. He pulled the older man up into a sitting position and moved off of him, standing up. The blood ran down the front of John's shirt and spilled onto the deserted street that they were now on. Kousuke laughed, "You honestly thought that you could hurt Eyes and get away with it? Not on your life." Kousuke laughed again at the statement, "Actually, I guess on your life would be more accurate, seeing as how you won't have one by the time the night is out." With that Kousuke took John's wrist and slit it just deep enough to hurt like hell, but not bleed enough to kill him. Kousuke wanted this to last for a while. John got dizzy and eventually passed out from the pain and loss of blood. Kousuke smirked as he looked around and saw a liquor store still open, "Perfect." He looked to John, "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back." Kousuke walked inside and purchased the cheapest, highest percentage of alcohol beverage he could find and a bottle of water. The water he used to wake John up from his brief escape from pain and the alcohol...hehehehe. He began pouring the liquid all over John's open wounds and the man sat up, crying out (or spurting out blood from the gaping hole in his neck is more like it). This drew Kousuke's attention to said hole and Kousuke began pouring the drink down the man's throat. John squirmed around in pain before nearly fainting again. Kousuke wouldn't allow this, though, and punched him to wake him back up.

John panted and spurted out a few words, "Just...kill...me...please." Kousuke laughed and shook his head.

"Are you kidding? I'm having way too much fun; though I am getting a little bored with this...what else can we do?" Kousuke looked around and his sights fell on a rusty chain link fence. He grinned and walked over to it, ripping a section of it off and walking back over to John, "You know what? I'm feeling nice tonight, I'll end it now." Kousuke thoguht about it and then shook his head, "Oh, wait that's right, I'm in a _bad_ mood tonight. Some jerk just cracked my friend's skull open." He leaned down close to John, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, now would you?" Kousuke shoved the rusty spike that he had gotten from the fence through John's chest, right below his heart. John just layed there, numb from pain and only winced as Kousuke slit the achille's tendon on both of his feet (that's the thing that if you cut it, the person can't walk) and got up to walk away, convinced that if John didn't die right away; he wouldn't be able to move until he did die. Kousuke paused right before disappearing into the shadows, "That's what you get for messing with a Blade Child." He then ran off in the direction of the hospital, shedding his blood soaked jacket on the way.

As Kousuke ran into the all too familiar building, he saw an all too familiar sight; Kanone, Rio and Ryoko sitting in the waiting room, all staring imaptiently at either the clock or wherever they last saw their friend disappear with his doctor. Kanone saw him first and ran over to him, "Did you take care of it?"

Kousuke nodded and then glanced at the clock, it had taken longer than he thought, "Wow, has it been that long? Guess time flies when you're having fun." He joked and then saw Kanone's expression; he wasn't in the mood for jokes, "Have you heard anything?"

Kanone sighed and nodded his head, "They said the damage was bad, but repairable...with time." Kousuke nodded and the two went to sit back down with the girls. As soon as the guys sat down, the girls stood up, their eyes trained on an approaching figure that Kanone recogonized as Eyes' doctor. He reached the man first, "Well?" He asked impatiently.

The doctor sighed and shook his head, "You can go in and see him...but it's not good."

Kanone raced into Eyes' room and only froze for a second at the familiar sight of his friend being hooked up to various machines, most of them making unwanted noise. Kanone walked over to Eyes' bedside and saw that his boyfriend was awake, "Eyes, thank goodness, are you oaky?"

Eyes looked at Kanone and then the other three who entered the room. He looked over all of their worried faces with a confused one of his own, "I'm fine, but...who are you people?"

That's right, our dear Eyes had amnesia! Will he get his memory back? That all depends, do you want him to or do you want Kanone and the others to have to explain everything that has happened to him. Here's the situation: he remembers _nothing_; nothing of the Blade Children, nothing of his father, he doesn't even know his own name. Well review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hahahaha, Eyes is so gonna get it. I really don't enjoy torturing him...okay, I might just a little, but I always make everything better right? Though that tends to be just in time for me to make it even worse. And I'm screwing with his mind this time! Enjoy the craziness!

CeTe: Yes, I do have some sort of grudge against Eyes, or so it would seem. I don't know why...gald you understand! And he'll get his memories back...but it won't be pretty! Thanks for revewing!

alpha2nd: You're a lot of help...thanks. (that was a little sarcastic in case you couldn't tell). But I've decided to give him his memories back...but there will be a little twist. Ok, it's a big one, but it'll be fun. And don't worry, I'm not going to ever _kill_ Eyes...just make him crazy. Oh, have I said too much? Nope, there's still more! Thanks for reviewing!

mistic fox: Back by popular demand...Eyes' memories! He'll remember...hehehehe (I really can't wait for this...am I sick in the head for hurting him this much, and enjoying it this much?) Oh well, thanks for reviewing!

"Who are we? Eyes have you gone crazy?" Kousuke yelled.

Eyes flinched at the loud noise and Kanone sent the redhead a glare while Ryoko just punched him. Kanone turned back to Eyes, "You...really don't remember us?"

Eyes shook his head, a little afraid of the intruders, "Who are you?" He asked, fear evident in his voice.

"This isn't like him at all." Rio whispered to Ryoko and Kousuke who both shook their heads.

"He hit his head pretty hard, he must have gotten amnesia." Ryoko said and Kousuke growled, angry that he hadn't made John suffer more.

Kanone walked over to Eyes and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, kissing the top of his head. Bad idea. Eyes pushed him away and curled up in a little ball, gazing fearfully at Kanone, "What...what are you doing?"

Kanone just sighed, "I'm sorry, Eyes. My name is Kanone Hilbert. I'm your...guardian." Kanone decided the other details could wait until later.

"Then why did you kiss me, you sick bastard!" Eyes yelled, now glaring at his supposed "guardian".

Kanone looked hurt and shocked while the others just gasped. Eyes didn't yell, it was a fact. And he _never_ yelled at Kanone. Kousuke was the one to speak next, "He's so different." Was all he said.

Kanone tried to explain, "Eyes, we're sort of a couple."

Eyes just looked at him, "A couple? What kind of sick joke is this? Where are my parents?" He asked, though he wasn't sure he really even had any parents.

"Your father is dead. I have no idea where your mother is." Kanone said, easing onto the bed and pulling Eyes to him. The boy struggled at first, but eventually gave up and just stayed in Kanone's arms, tense and ready to run if he got the chance. Kanone felt this and it broke his heart, "Eyes, please believe me. We're your friends. Your father is the one who did this to you."

Eyes tensed up even more if that was possible and looked up at Kanone, "What do you mean?"

Kanone sighed and looked to the others, "Can you give us a minute?"

The other three nodded but Eyes objected, "No! I don't want to be alone with you."

Kanone could have cried when he heard that, "Eyes...I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I won't try anything, you have my word."

"And why should I trust you?" He countered, now trying to pull away from the stronger boy. Kanone just held him where he was and kissed him. When he pulled away, Eyes was crying, "Please leave me alone."

"Eyes, I love you, why are you so afraid of me?"

Eyes saw the hurt look in Kanone's eyes, but it didn't matter right now, "Because I don't know you. I don't even know who I am, how can you expect me to be okay with all of this? If you really love me, then just give me some space."

Kanone thought this over and then stood up and sat in the chair next to Eyes' bed, "You're right, Eyes, I'm sorry. I was just so worried about you, I thought you were dead. And now..." Kanone sighed and turned his head so Eyes couldn't see his tears.

Eyes didn't know why, but he suddenly felt sorry for what he had done and scooted over to the edge of the bed. He didn't know Kanone at all and didn't want the other man to be all over him, but as soon as he pulled away, Eyes felt cold. He wanted the warmth that Kanone brought with him and suddenly wondered if him and Kanone really _were_ a couple. He grabbed Kanone's hand with his own and smiled a little when Kanone looked at him, "I'm sorry if I said something to upset you. I'm just very confused right now."

Kanone nodded and returned the smile, "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that. I was just so relieved that you're okay. Well, alive anyway."

Eyes looked around the room and noticed that the other three people who had been there had left. He felt that he had some sort of connection with them, but couldn't put his finger on it. He looked back to Kanone and scooted back over, making room for him on the bed. After hesitating, Kanone took his place next to Eyes and pulled the boy to him once more. This time, instead of pushing him away, Eyes pulled Kanone closer and rested his head on the older man's chest. He sighed and fell asleep there, still unsure of himself, but sure that he could trust Kanone.

Eyes woke up in the same position he fell asleep in and nuzzled Kanone's neck. Kanone laughed a little at the affection and hugged Eyes, "Glad you're awake." Eyes saw that the other three people were back in his room and he moved off of Kanone, blushing a little.

Kousuke laughed, "Why are you embarrassed, we've seen you two in many more provocative positions than that." This, however only made Eyes' blush deepen and Kousuke earned himself a punch from none other than Ryoko.

Kanone laughed as he stood up and introduced the others, "The loudmouth is Kousuke, the abusive one is Ryoko, and the short one is Rio." Each of the teens had their own problems with the introduction.

"I'm not a loudmouth, I just say what's on my mind; is that a crime?" Kousuke complaned.

Ryoko was next, "And you're calling me abusive? I'm the only one out of all of you who _hasn't_ killed anyone." This statement made Eyes uneasy.

Rio was last but just as upset, "And I'm not _that_ short, I've grown three whole inches since my birthday!"

"Too bad your birthday was nearly a year ago." Kousuke joked, of course getting a punch from Ryoko. Kousuke was starting to think that it was just a reaction to hearing him talk and wondered what would happen if he left a recording of himself talking somewhere where she could hear it, but couldn't find him to beat him up, _"Probably take it out on the tape recorder."_ Kousuke thought, amused.

Eyes said hello to all of them, but glanced at Kanone, "Have...I killed anyone?" Ryoko's statement was still lingering in his mind.

Kanone gimaced at the thought of explaining the Blade Children to Eyes, once had been enough. Even though he had taken the news well last time, this Eyes was completely different from the one Kanone fell in love with. Of course, it had been so long since he had known an Eyes that wasn't constantly thinking about their fate and depressed because of such thoughts. Kanone shook his head, "No, Eyes, you haven't killed anyone." Kanone lied, he just couldn't bring himself to tell the boy he had indeed killed a Hunter. Even if it was to save Rio, he didn't think Eyes would understand quite yet.

Eyes, however, was still uneasy, "But...you all have?" He asked.

Kanone couldn't lie about that, "Yes, other than Ryoko, we all have killed at least one person. But we'll discuss that later."

"At least...?" Eyes asked, a little fearful of the strangers again, even Kanone. Then realizing that Kanone didn't want to discuss it right now Eyes nodded, "Alright, it can wait." But Eyes was now scared, _"Who are these people and why do I know them?"_

With that out of the way Kanone looked to the others, "The insurance agency said that we could have our home back in as little as a month. Unitl then, they will provide us with another house."

The others looked relieved but Eyes was just confused again, _"Do I live with these people?"_ Then remembering that Kanone said he was Eyes' guardian Eyes looked to Kanone, "What happened to our house?"

"It was burned down." Kanone answered simply. There was really no other explanation that Eyes needed right now. It seemed to satisfy Eyes as he nodded. Just then a nurse came in and informed that Eyes needed to have some tests taken. The others nodded and Kanone turned to his boyfriend, "I'll be here when you get back, okay?" Eyes nodded again and climbed into the wheelchair that was offered to him.

About three hours later, an exhausted Eyes returned to his empty room, _"Wait, empty? Kanone said he would be here."_ Wondering where the others were Eyes got back into bed and thought, trying to remember anything. Fortunately Eyes was special; he was a Blade Child and with the curse came a keen ability to remember facts and information. And in a flash, a lifeitme of memories came rushing back. Eyes started to shake as he realized that Kanone had lied to him; he had indeed killed someone before. Though it was to save Rio, Eyes was still scared by this fact. He remembered the Blade Children, the Hunters, his father, everything. Only one thought crossed his mind as the memories came back, _"Why? Why do I continue to live after everything that has happened?"_ Eyes couldn't take it, he was going crazy with all of the painful memories. He remembered his father abusing him, why had no one been there to help him? He remembered the Hutner doing the same exact thing, why had Kanone not noticed he was gone? Then he remembered his father again, this time bashing his head into the wall, why had none of the others tried to stop him? Why did they just stand there? Sure, after everything was said and done, the others got revenge on those that hurt him, but why hadn't they prevented it from happening in the first place? Ignoring all logic, Eyes could only think of one reason, _"They don't really care about me. They wouldn't risk their lives for me, they don't care. They don't care, they don't care."_ As Eyes repeated this over and over in his head it began to make sense, why _would_ they care? What good was Eyes, he was always getting hurt, always needing to be saved, always slowing the others down. To the small percentage of the world that even cared to know he existed, he was a burden to. The world would be a better place with him gone, the people he cared about, they would be better off without him slowing them down. Eyes noticed a mirror on the other side of the room and walked over to it. Looking in it he saw his reflection, a small, useless boy. He smashed the mirror and picked up a nice sized piece of glass. He brought it to his wrist and only winced slightly at the pain as he cut the tender flesh; he had been through so much pain, this was nothing. He barely grapsed the now bloody glass with his cut wrist as he slit the other one in the same spot. He suddenly felt light headed and collapsed on the floor, only one thought crossing his mind as he faded away into darkness, _"They won't miss me; it's better this way."_

I'm not going to comment on this chapter or what might happen in the next one; I'll let you all come to your own conclusions, review!


	12. Chapter 12

Tired...I'll update my other ones later, but I wanted to take away any concern you all might have about Eyes killing himself...poor Eyes, I won't be mean to him in this chapter, I promise! Well,maybe I will... ok, I won't!

mistic fox: Well if you didn't feel bad for him then I wouldn't be doing my job! Poor Eyes really_ isn't_a burden, I don't know why he thinks that (even though he _does_ get hurt a lot!) Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: I was hoping you would forget that I said I wasn't going to kill him, just to scare you all a bit, that _is_ what I do best. I do seem to love hospitals, don't I? They're just so convienent! Thanks for reviewing!

Kanone walked back into Eyes' room, hoping that he would beat the boy back, _"He'll be upset with me if I'm not here when I said I would be."_ Kanone glanced to the bed and saw that it was unmade, but it was missing a silver haired boy. Kanone glanced around the room, confused before his sight traveled to the broken mirror, and down to the bleeding boy on the floor, "Eyes!" Kanone shouted as he raced over to the unconscious Blade Child, "Eyes...what did you do?" Kanone asked the boy, knowing he wouldn't get an answer, _"Just a few minutes, I was only gone a few minutes."_ Kanone cursed the coffee that he had left to get. He glared at the white styrafoam cup and then got up to call in a doctor. Eyes was rushed away to another part of the hospital for a blood transfusion. Kanone sighed and then a thought entered his head, the Blade Children were different, their blood was unique from anyone else's. Kanone tracked down Eyes' doctor as the man glanced up at him he waited for Kanone to speak, "Eyes needs a blood transfusion." Kanone began.

His doctor nodded, "And you're telling me this because...?" Obviously the boy's doctor knew what he had done.

"You won't have any that matches his type. Only a few of us have his blood type."

"Oh? Is that so? Well then, are you willing to donate enough blood to stabilize him?"

Kanone nodded, "Of course. How much do you need?"

"Four pints." The doctor answered.

Kanone took a double take, the human body could only sustain one pint at a time to be taken from it, unfortunately, he was no exception, "How soon do you need it?"

"It's pretty urgent. If we don't get it soon, he'll most likely die."

Kanone nodded, he _wouldn't_ let that happen, "Alright, I know of three others besides myself with the same type, that will be enough, correct?"

The doctor considered this and then nodded, "Yes. I'm taking it on good faith that you're all clean? No drugs or diseases?"

Kanone shook his head, "Where do you want us?"

"Meet me in the third operating room, it's just down this hallway." The doctor pointed to several sets of large doors, "Get there as soon as possible." Kanone nodded and ran off in search of the other Blade Children.

Kousuke saw Kanone running up to the three and stood up as he appoached, "Hey Kanone, what's up? Is Eyes back yet?"

"I don't have time to explain everything right now, but Eyes has lost a lot of blood, he needs a blood transfusion."

The others nodded, knowing what Kanone was asking them, "How much?" Ryoko asked.

"Four pints, but with the four of us should be more than enough."

"Let's go." Rio said, standing up. Kanone nodded and the four ran back down to the operating room.

The doctor greeted them as they came in, "Alright, everyone, just have a seat and we'll get started." The four took their seats and some nurses came over to prep them and then started sucking up blood from their bodies.

Before Rio could even fill half a pint she nearly fainted. The doctor ordered the nurse to stop taking blood, much to Rio's dismay; she wanted to help Eyes, and gave Rio a cookie. Rio ate the cookie and went back out to the waiting room, apologizing to the others that she couldn't help out more. The docotor examined Rio's blood and shook his head. Kanone saw this and spoke up, "Take whatever you couldn't get out of Rio from me."

"That's over half a pint more than I'd recommend, I'm sure that your friend will be fine with just this."

"I don't really care _what_ you'd recommend, I'm telling you that I want Eyes' safety assured. I'll be fine, just do it."

The doctor sighed and nodded, ordering the nurse to take another half a pint from Kanone. Kousuke and Ryoko finished and waited for Kanone, when he was finally finished they all stood, and nearly fell back down from the dizziness that overcame them. Kousuke shook it off and saw that Ryoko was fine as well. He walked over to Kanone and grabbed his arm to steady him, "You okay, Kanone? Maybe you should sit back down."

Kanone just shook off the dizzy feeling and looked to Eyes' doctor, "How soon will I be able to see him?"

The doctor checked his watch, "Well, the actual procedure will only take about an hour, but there's no telling how long it will take for him to wake up. It could be an hour, a day, a week, it's different with everyone."

Kanone sighed and nodded, he felt very drained and just wanted to sit down. He led the two out of the operating room and back to the waiting room where Rio was looking just as drained, "Kanone!" she yelled and ran over to him, wavering slightly as she closed her eyes and hugged him.

He smiled faintly and hugged Rio, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I'm really sorry I couldn't..."

"Don't talk like that, Rio." Kanone cut her off, "It's not your fault. Besides, Eyes got everything he needs, he'll be fine." That seemed to satisfy the small girl as she nodded and took her seat back with the others.

"So, Kanone." Kousuke spoke after a minute of silence, "What happened?"

Kanone realized that he never told the others _why_ Eyes needed their blood, "Eyes...tried to kill himself." He said, looking down.

The others gasped and Ryoko spoke what was on everyone's mind, "Why would he do something like that?"

Kanone just shook his head, "I don't know, but I don't want any of you bringing it up when we see him again, understand?" The other three nodded and the four sat in silence until Kanone spotted the all too familiar figure of Eyes' doctor. He stood up and ran over to him, "Well?"

The other man smiled, "It was completely successful. He's even awake already. It's a miracle, you couldn't hope for a better outcome considering what happened. He's in his room now."

Kanone thanked him and walked quickly to Eyes' room, mulling over the doctor's words, _"I couldn't hope for a better outcome? How right you are, none of us can hope for anything."_ Kanone's depressed thoughts vanished as he reached Eyes' room. He walked in alone, the others knew that he would want to talk to Eyes alone first, and spotted the boy. There were no machines hooked up to him anymore, but bandages wrapped around his wrists. Kanone tried to avoid looking at them as he approached the boy, but it was hard, "Eyes?" Kanone asked, drawing the boy's attention to him.

Tears were in his eyes as he looked up to his boyfriend, "Kanone?" He stared at Kanone for a second longer before throwing his arms around the older boy's neck and hugging him tightly, pulling him onto the bed, "Kanone...I'm so sorry." He let Kanone go out of his death grip and looked up at him hesitantly, "You're...not angry with me, are you?"

Kanone looked at Eyes, a little confused, he had yet to find out that Eyes had his memories back, "Eyes...how could I be angry? I was terrified. Never do that to me again, okay? You scared me half to death." He said hugging the smaller, frail boy.

Eyes choked back some tears, "I remember... everything." He said, resting his head on Kanone's chest, "I couldn't take all of the pain...it was too much to process all at once. That's why I..."

"Shh. Eyes, you don't have to explain. I'm just glad you're alright. And that you remember everything." Kanone really _was_ glad that he didn't have to explain everything to Eyes, and also that Eyes was acting more himself around Kanone again.

Eyes closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm really sorry for scaring you, Kanone. And for what I said before...I was just scared."

"It's alright, Eyes. Just promise me that you'll talk to me next time instead of doing something like this."

Eyes nodded quickly, "I promise, Kanone. And also..." Eyes hesitated, _"Should I tell him? What if it's true?"_

"Also what? Eyes?" Kanone asked, concerned.

"Kanone...am I useless to you?"

"What?" Kanone was blindsided, how could Eyes think he was useless? He was Kanone's reason for living.

"Do you think that I'm just a burden? I'm always getting into some kind of trouble or needing someone to save me. It just seems that everyone would be better off if I..." Eyes was cut off by Kanone kissing him.

When Kanone pulled away, he had a hurt look on his face, "Eyes, there is no way that you're a burden to anyone. I love you and if you had actually died...I would have lost any reason I had to live. If anyone should feel useless, it's me; I can never be there to protect you. You give my life meaning Eyes, that's far from useless."

Eyes just nodded and layed his head back down on Kanone's chest, "Thank you, Kanone. I love you."

Kanone smiled and hugged Eyes, "Thank _you_, Eyes. I love you, too." The two fell asleep like that, unaware of three smirking Blade Children ouside the door. Kousuke looked to the girls, "Can you believe those two?"

"What do you mean, Kousuke?" Rio asked, oblivious.

Kousuke smirked, "Eyes just tried to kill himself and Kanone's already making a move on him."

Ryoko hit him in the head, harder than usual, "Kousuke, stop being an idiot, Kanone's not doing anything. Besides, they're already together, it's not unusual if they're already a couple."

Rio nodded and glared at Kousuke, "And what business is it of yours anyway?"

Kousuke just stared at the two girls and then glared at Rio, "Excuse me? I think it was _you_ who suggested we spy on them in the first place." This earned him a glare from the two girls as they walked off. Kousuke just sighed and followed, but was relieved that Ryoko hadn't hit him.

Yeah, might as well leave off here. Not much to say about it...ummmm, yay! Eyes is okay! And fluff...fluff was good. Well, review!


	13. Chapter 13

Okay...I really don't know how to continue this...hmmm. That's why I didn't update it last night, I had no idea what to do. Sorry! Okay, I guess I can do that...I think this is going to end soon, actually all of my fics are nearing their end. Happiness of those who believe will be lucky to make it to 40 chapters (though it was lucky to make it to 2...then 10...then 20, etc.) And Trust...I've still got some stuff to do with that, but nothing too exciting as of yet. Oh well, enjoy it while it lasts!

CeTe: Glad you like fluff; I seem to go through phases of liking fluff and then liking tortuting people (namely Eyes). And Kanone and Eyes fluff is definitely good. Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: It's alive? Poor Eyes, he...I mean _it_ doesn't even get to be called by anything but "it" now? Hehehe, yet somehow Kanone is taller than Eyes...and I doubt Eyes ever drinks coffee (could you imagine Eyes hyper?) Hahahahaha. Yay fluff! I'm a fan of it, it's true. Thanks for reviewing!

"Eyes! Dinner's ready!" Kanone called from the kitchen. It had been almost three months since Eyes' incident. Since then he had been very helpful to Kanone, always doing whatever he could to help out and being very polite. He definitely wasn't the same boy as before, but Kanone didn't really mind. He had loved Eyes before and it made him feel the slightest bit special that Eyes opened up to him so much more than anyone else. Since his incident, Eyes had been very cheerful, it was almost scary and Kousuke had just stared at the boy for the first week after they got settled in their new home. It was a lot like their old one which suited the five just fine, there were a lot of fond memories in that house (hehe, I actually incorporated the title into my fic for once!).

Eventually Kanone saw silver hair run to the stove and grab a bowl of beef stew and race back to the kitchen table in under three seconds, gulping down the food. Approximately 13.7 seconds later, Eyes was back at the stove getting more, he couldn't explain it, he just loved Kanone's stew. Eyes turned around, ready to dash back to the table and eat some more when he nearly ran into Kanone who was standing behind him. Thinking it was his fault Eyes looked to the floor, "Sorry, Kanone." Eyes had been warned several times about running into people since, after he recovered, he took full advantage of his mobility by running everywhere.

Kanone smiled, "It's alright, Eyes. Just watch where you're going. And don't eat so fast or you'll get hiccups."

Eyes grinned (another trait he had picked up) and nodded, walking, quickly, back to the table and started to eat again, this time at a slightly slower pace.

Rio walked out into the kitchen, hearing that dinner was ready and saw Eyes pigging out, "Ew, Eyes, close your mouth when you chew!" She said, slightly disgusted and went to get some of the stew.

Kousuke smirked and followed Rio, "What do you mean 'when he chews'? He inhales the stuff. I'm suprised there's any left."

Ryoko just sighed and pushed Kousuke out of the way so she could get to the food first, "If you're going to be a jerk than you can wait for your dinner." She informed him.

Kanone saw the arguement about to erupt into a full fledged fight when he spoke up, "Children, don't make me come over there." He warned jokingly.

The three still eating laughed, but Eyes had stopped his inhalation of the food and was now standing up to take his bowl to the sink. As he washed the dishes in the sink he went to the base of the stairs that led up to the bedrooms and turned to the four still in the kitchen, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Eyes." Rio, Kousuke, and Ryoko said in unison before resuming their arguing and/or eating.

Kanone, however, noticed a sad tone in his boyfriend's voice and stood up, "I'll be right back." His words fell on deaf ears, however, as Kousuke and Rio were arguing again.

Kanone walked upstairs and knocked on Eyes door. He didn't hear any response and knocked again, "Eyes?" He opened the door and saw that the room was empty. Confused he checked his room, sometimes when Eyes was having a bad day or had had a nightmare he would go into Kanone's room and curl up next to the sleeping form. Kanone found no one in there either, though. Only then did he notice that the bathroom door was closed and he could see through the crack under the door that the light was on. Kanone walked to the door and softly knocked on the door, "Eyes, are you in there?" He heard no response but instead a gasp and a soft sob. Kanone tried to open the door but found it locked. Luckily he had a master key to the house (why it was ever created in the first place I don't know, but let's just be glad it was). He opened the door and walked in to see a slightly familiar sight. Blood. There wasn't a lot of it, not like last time, but it was there nonetheless and Eyes was sitting on the floor, a razor in his hand. Kanone could see that there were several cut marks on the inside of Eyes' thighs, not all of them recent.

Eyes just stared at Kanone and started to cry even harder. Kanone immediately went to him and picked him up from the bloody floor and only relaxed when he heard the blade hit the floor. Kanone carried the bleeding boy to his (Kanone's) room and sat him on the bed. He told Eyes to stay there and quickly went back to the bathroom to clean up the evidence.

I really do apologize for how short all of my chapters have been lately, I've lost most of my inspiration...that or I'm just out of ideas and when I get one I want to stretch it out for as long as I can...yeah, that sounds more like it. Well, at least there's something going on again. Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Hehe, I'm lazy. I just woke up a little while ago, so it's gonna be late when I get done. Also, pretty much as soon as I end one of my three main fics (this one, Trust, and Happiness of those who believe) I'm gonna start a new one. At least I think I am; I've had the idea for a while but never thought it was much good so I never did anything with it. But now I will...maybe. Enjoy!

CeTe:Hehehehe, how do you know it's not Kanone's fault? Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: Yeah, he's now a masochist (I'm guessing that's the right word!). And you'll be suprised _why_ he's doing it. Hehehe, beef stew is good. Thanks for reviewing!

After Kanone got done cleaning up the bathroom, he walked back into his room to talk to Eyes. Kanone silently entered the room and saw that Eyes was in the same exact spot that he had been left in, "Eyes?" Kanone asked, sitting down next to the boy. Eyes looked to him for a second with blue eyes turned red and slightly swollen from crying before he looked back down to the ground in shame and embarrassment. Kanone saw that he wasn't in the mood for talking and wished he could just ignore this, but he couldn't, "Eyes, we need to talk." Eyes said nothing but just stared at the ground, "How long have you been doing this?" Kanone asked, trying desperately to get some information. It was to no avail as Eyes just stared at that same spot. Kanone sighed, how could he get through to him, "Was it something I did?" He asked.

Eyes now looked up to him for a second, "It wasn't you, Kanone. Do we have to talk about this now?"

Kanone nodded, now that he had Eyes talking maybe he could find out why this happened, "So if it's not me then why would you want to do this?"

Eyes looked away again, but answered Kanone, "It's everyone else. Why do they have to be so mean?"

Kanone understood what he was talking about, the other three always joked around with Eyes but the poor boy always thought they were serious. Even before everything happened Eyes never really got sarcasm, and if he did get it he didn't like it and always took what everyone said seriously. That was a bad idea considering the three that he was concering himself with. Kanone put his arm around Eyes and pulled him closer, "They're not always serious with everything they say Eyes. Like earlier, it was what Rio and Kousuke said to set you off, right?"

Eyes winced at the way Kanone put it, it made him seem like he was crazy; but perhaps he was. Eyes just nodded, "I know they're not serious, but do they still always have to pick on me?"

Kanone smiled faintly, "They don't mean it like that, Eyes. We all care about you, do you think that any of us would tease you if we thought that this is what would result from it?"

Eyes thought about it for a moment and Kanone regretted that; his answer should have been instant. Fortunately he, eventually, reached the right conclusion, "No." He said, shaking his head.

"Exactly. We all care about you, Eyes. Why do you think we would have given you our blood if we didn't?" Kanone had yet to tell Eyes about this small detail, but he figured it would help now.

"What?" Eyes asked, startled.

"When you tried to kill yourself you needed a lot of blood. Since we all have a unique blood type, we all donated some of ours to help you out."

Eyes let the words sink in. But instead of being happy about how much his friends cared for him, he started crying again, "I'm so stupid." He said, half to himself and half to Kanone.

Kanone kissed the top of Eyes' head and rested his chin on it, "You're not stupid, Eyes, I don't ever want to hear you say that again. You're a brilliant boy and I won't have you thinking otherwise."

"Then why do I feel like this?" He asked Kanone, "Why do I feel so useless? Ever since that run in with the Hunters..." Eyes trailed off, not wanting to remember the incident.

"I don't think you're useless at all. I don't know why you feel that way, but I wish you didn't. We all care for you deeply, why can't you see that? Why can't you see how much I love you?"

That last statement triggered something in Eyes, Kanone loved him. That meant he would do anything for Eyes, no matter what. And anyone who could touch Kanone that deeply couldn't be useless. Eyes stopped crying immediately, vowing never to do it again because it would upset Kanone, "I'm sorry." He said quitely and then glanced at Kanone, not smiling but not frowning either, "I love you, too, Kanone. I never wanted to upset you or the others."

Kanone heard this and looked down to Eyes who was glancing up at him. Kanone smiled at this, "I'm glad to hear that, Eyes. But promise me right now that you'll stop this."

"I promise, Kanone." Eyes said. He hugged Kanone and rested his head on the other's chest, "And I won't break my promise this time."

Kanone nodded, remembering how Eyes had promised to not hurt himself after he tried to kill himself, "That's all I need." Kanone replied, "We should get you cleaned up, though. The others don't need to kow about this, right?"

Eyes shook his head and followed Kanone into the recently cleaned bathroom and sat down on the toilet lid while Kanone turned the water on in the bathtub. He instructed Eyes to get in which he did without hesitation and winced at the warmth at first, but quickly adjusted. Kanone turned on the shower head and rinsed Eyes' hair thoroughly and then washed it. He gently cleaned the boy's wounds with water at first and then rubbing alcohol. Eyes winced at this and pulled away, "That stings." He said.

Kanone smirked at the obviousness of the statement but quickly wiped it off his face and replaced it with a more concerned look, "I know but if we don't get these cleaned they could get infected, now do you want that?"

Eyes hesitated but shook his head, "No." He slowly allowed Kanone to begin cleaning his wounds again and after they were finished dressed in new clothes and joined his boyfriend downstairs where the others had finished eating long ago and were now crowded on the couch, watching TV.

Kousuke looekd up to see the two and grinned, "Hey, come on you two, the movie's just starting."

Kanone smiled and he and Eyes somehow found room on the already overcrowded couch, even though Eyes ended up sitting on Kanone's lap, mostly out of preference. Kanone wrapped his arms around the silver haired boy and Eyes leaned his head on Kanone's shoulder. Eyes smiled at nothing in particular, he just felt like smiling; felt accepted. For the first time in as long as he could remember, Eyes was truly happy.

Hey hey, I think that's it. Wow, only 14 chapters...oh well, they were good chapters, right? Hope you enjoyed this fic, and now I can start my new one! Unfortunatley it's another EyesKaone fic, I know you all have to be getting sick of me writing these things by now, but maybe someone will like it! And there's also another pairing in there that is quite odd...EyesKiyotaka. It's brief, though, and also EyesOC, but that will be brief as well; the main pairing is EyesKanone and the other pairings won't last more than one or two chapters. Thanks for reading this fic and reviewing it everyone! My new fic should be up in a day or two, probably Sunday. Bye bye!


	15. Chapter 15

Don't ask why...just accept it. I doubt this will go anywhere other than this chapter, and I'm not even sure why I'm writing it. I'm just bored I suppose. Anyway, enjoy!

What the hell? I'll even respond to those long lost reviewers that reviewed my last chappy.

Dorothy McCoubrey: Plot bunnies are becoming few and further between (you should know...ele sex...heh). You're welcome for the review, and thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Heh, which new fic were you talking about...oh, Trapped. Lmao. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd2003: If you're even still alive...(seriously, I haven't heard from you in forever). Oh, I reeled you, eh? (takes medal) Whoo, I've finally won something! Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"No...no...no...no..." A slight growl was heard and a clatter followed soon after, "No!"

"What is your problem?" Kanone asked, arms crossed and glaring at the redhead who was destroying his house by throwing movies cases everywhere.

"I can't find my movie!" Kousuke whined, glancing to Kanone, "Have you seen it?"

"It may help if I knew what movie you were speaking of." he said.

"_My_ movie." Kousuke told him, impatiently, "You know which one I'm talking about."

Kanone sighed, "If you're talking about the porn, I threw that out. There are innocent children living in this house that don't need to be corrupted by your dirty habits."

"Innocent?" Kousuke echoed, tilting his head to the side, "Who the hell are you talking about?" He thought through all the people who lived here, and not a single one of them was anywhere near innocent.

"I'm talking about Eyes." Kanone informed him, bitterly, "He may not seem like it, but he's still very innocent."

Kousuke snorted, "If that kid is innocent, then I'm the Virgin Mary."

Kanone glared at this statement, "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, challenging Kousuke to talk bad about his Eyes.

Kousuke either didn't notice the hint or was getting too cocky for his own good, because he answered the initially-rhetorical question, "That means that the kid has been beaten, raped, molested, and cuts himself. There's no way he's innocent. Besides, don't tell me you two haven't gotten a little friendly." He said this last part with a knowing smirk that set Kanone off.

The older Blade Child pinned Kousuke against the wall with a deadly look in his eyes, "You'd best watch what you say about him." he growled, "And no, I haven't touched him." He flashed back to that one night where he had tried to take their relationship a little too far, and faltered, "You should know better than to talk of him like that. After all he's been through..."

Kousuke blinked a few times as he was released and looked to Kanone. He didn't know what, but something had happened between the two of them, "I know." he admitted, "I care about him as much as the girls."

Kanone smiled faintly, "I know you do." he agreed, remembering that Kousuke was the one that had jumped to Eyes' defense when John had found them, and then later was the one to get revenge on that same man for hurting Eyes.

Kousuke sighed, looking down at the dvd cases, "So, you don't know where my movie is?" he asked, no longer really interested in it, but wanting to change the topic. A depressed Kanone was no fun to deal with.

Kanone smirked, "Of course I do." he said, turning to head back to his and Eyes' room. The latter still had his own room, but slept in Kanone's most of the time.

The redhead registered his words, "What? Hey, get back here!" he yelled, chasing after Kanone, who had nearly made it to his bedroom.

Eyes was laying in Kanone's bed, content to watch a movie he had found lying around, when the door burst open. He jumped a little as Kanone flung himself onto the bed, laughing. He looked up to see an angry Kousuke glaring at his boyfriend, "What's going on?" he asked, confused.

"Your bastard of a boyfriend has my movie, and he won't give it up." Kousuke informed him, completely oblivious of the tv.

Eyes looked to Kanone, who was smirking, "I never said I had it, simply that I knew where it was." he corrected Kousuke.

"Well, where is it?" the redhead demanded. Kanone motioned with his head to the tv screen and wrapped an arm around Eyes' shoulders. Kousuke looked back to Kanone, "Bastard, you were just covering for him!" he exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Eyes, who sunk back into Kanone's embrace.

"I didn't know you wanted it." he said, weakly, "I'm sorry..."

Kousuke immediately regretted yelling and lowered his hand, "Hey, it's okay, you don't have to be sorry." he said, quickly. If Eyes got upset, it would only upset Kanone, and an upset Kanone was _not_ something Kousuke wanted to deal with. Thinking about it, unless Kanone was happy and laughing, he really didn't want to deal with him at all.

Nodding, Eyes relaxed considerably, "I'm done with it now, so you can take it." he offered.

Kousuke grinned, "Thanks, kid." he said, popping the dvd out.

"I have a name, you know." Eyes informed him, annoyed. He didn't know if it was because he looked younger than the rest or he simply acted more innocent than them, but for as long as he could remember, Kousuke has always called him 'kid'.

The slightly older Blade Child smirked, "I know." he assured him, turning and exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

Kanone turned his attention to Eyes, "Kid." he teased, snickering.

"I don't know why he insists on calling me that." the azure-eyed boy said, "I'm not that much younger than him, and I'm certainly more mature."

Kanone nodded in agreement, "That you are." He smiled at Eyes for a moment before leaning down to place a soft kiss on his lips. The younger one instinctively pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his neck. Kanone sighed into the kiss and moved so that he was strattling Eyes. The latter broke the kiss and stared up at him for a second, hesitantly. Kanone ran his hands under his shirt, across his soft skin, kissing his neck, "Don't worry." he whispered, "I won't hurt you." Eyes nodded slowly, and for the first time in his life, trusted his body completely to someone else.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Like I said...don't ask. I know it's short, but I gotta go, heh. Review if you think it's worth it, and I may, possibly, add another chappy on with a lemon, if anyone wants me to...


End file.
